Kakashi's Cinderella
by mnmonroe
Summary: Riko never dreamed she be attending a ball let alone "Prince Charming" would be waiting there for her! But alas all dreams must end. Years pass but Kakashi can't forget her until one fateful day when he rescues a fisty maid from two lecherous fiends.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I thought it be fun to play with the classic Cinderella. Some changes to the classic will be applied to the story. I hope you enjoy this it seemed like a fun idea. Please review me. I do not own either Naruto or Cinderella.

Title: Kakashi's Cinderella

Prologue:

Everyone knew that Riko was a bastard. All the servants knew it. Yet they've loved little Riko every since she arrived on the master's doorstep that rainy August night. Because they loved her they pretend that she was exactly what the master said she was an orphaned daughter of a friend of his. Never mind that her moss green eyes and dark blonde hair matched the master's precisely. Never mind that the shape of her face resembled the master's dead mother. That her smile was an exact duplicate of the master sister's. None of the servant wanted to hurt Riko feelings, let alone risk their jobs.

Master Dai never once discussed Riko's origins, but he must have known that Riko was in fact a bastard. None of the servants ever knew what that mysterious letter said that a had been fished out of Riko overlarge pocket when she had been discovered that rainy night. Master Dai had burned it mere moments after finishing the letter. Since that day Riko remained in the mansion. Though he did not see her often when he did come home from missions he would address her as Riko and she address him as "my lord."

But what I suppose was more important was that Riko knew she was a bastard from the start. Though, she was not entirely sure how she knew this, she just seemed to know. She had few memory of her life before she came to live in the mansion. She remembered long trips across foreign lands. But most of all she remembered the kind face of her mother, smiling down at her. Riko last's memory of her mother was of her coughing and wheezing. She had looked so frail as she left her on the doorstep of the mansion that had become her home.

The first time the lord of mansion saw her he had touched his fingers to the little girl's chin tipping her face to the light and in that moment they both knew the painful truth.

Everyone knew that Riko was a bastard but no one every talked about it. All were quite happy with this arrangement. Or so they were until the master decided to remarry.

Riko had been happy when she heard the news. One of the housekeeper said that it was about time that the master remarried. She continued and spoke with confidence saying that master had been spending way to much time outside of the village. The butler also said that the Madame had two children near Riko age.

After seven long years alone in the nursery, Riko was delighted. Unlike many other children in the village she was not allowed outside and was never invited to parties. Nobody dared to call her a bastard because that would reflect badly on Master Dai. So at the age of ten Riko best friends were maids and footmen.

But finally Riko was getting real sisters.

She knew that she would not be able to call them her sisters. She knew she be introduce to them as Riko, the master's ward. That however did not seem to matter because to her they would feel like sisters.

So on a cold March day, Riko found herself waiting in the great hall along the assembly of servants. She watched out the windows in anticipation for them to show up.

"Do you think she'll like me the mistress I mean?" Riko asked to Rei the head housekeeper.

"Of course she will my darling." She whispered back but her eyes did not match her words as they held worry. Rei was worried that the new mistress would not take kindly to her husband's by blow.

" Will I be able to take lessons with her daughters?"

"No point in having you taking separate lessons."

Riko squirmed when the heavy door finally slid open. "They're here!" she cried in excitement.

Rei reached over to calm Riko and put her back into places as the master entered. As the master stepped a side Riko got a glance of two girls both with pink ribbons in matching black locks. Riko breath caught in her throat as she finally caught a glimpse of the master's new wife. She begged to gods above hoping the new mistress would look kindly on her.

"She beautiful," Riko whispered to herself as she neared her. Riko gulped in anticipation as she closed in. Finally the countess took notice of Riko and asked who she was. The master stepped in by saying it was his ward. Once the new mistress caught a full glance of Riko her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"I see," she said.

Everyone in the room knew instantly that yes indeed she did see.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please review me! I do not own Naruto

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 1:

Riko! Rikoooooooooo!

A screech went up that was so deadly it could shatter glass or at least someone eardrum.

"Coming, Azumi! I'm coming!" Riko hitched up the hem of her coarse woolen skirts and she started up the stairs, slipping on the last stair but saving herself from falling by grabbing the banister. Why did she forget that the stairs were slick; she had help wax them this morning.

Riko skidded to a stop in front of Azumi's bedroom. Before she go in further another screech went up. "Yes?" Riko answered the annoying call before Azumi could get anything else out.

"My tea is cold"

Riko wanted to say was, It was warm when I brought it up an hour ago, you lazy fiend.

What she end up saying was, "I'll get you another pot."

Azumi sniffed. "See that you do."

Riko stretched her lips into what the nearly blind might call a smile and pick up the tea. "Would you like me to leave the biscuits?" she asked.

Azumi shook her pretty head. "I want fresh ones."

Riko shoulders were slightly stooped by the shear weight of the overloaded tea service. She exited the room carefully, she was careful not to start grumbling until she had reached the safety of the hallway. Azumi was forever ordering tea, then never bothering to drink it until and hour passed. Of course by then, it was cold, so she order a fresh pot.

This of course meant that Riko was forever running up and down the stairs. Somedays that seemed all she ever did.

Up and down, up and down.

And of course there was the mending, the pressing, the hairdressing, the shoe polishing, and the bedmaking…

"Riko!"

Riko turned around to see Akira heading towards her.

"Riko I've been meaning to ask you, what do think of this color does it suit me?"

Riko stared at Akira mermaid costume. The cut of the costume was not quite right for Akira, who never lost all her baby fat. But the color did bring out the best in her complexion. "It is a most lovely shade of green," Riko replied, "It brings out rose in your cheeks."

Akira smiled as she reached out and plucked a sugared biscuit from the tray. " Mother has been an absolute nightmare all week about the masquerade ball. I know, I want ever hear the end of it if I do not look my best. She is determined I will at least snag a Chuunin. Of course she has bigger hopes for Akira."

"I know."

"You know that Ami person been writing again about all the attributes of all the ninja that are attending. She always has the greatest gossip on them I wonder how she does it.."

"Was the column in good this morning?" Riko asked, while shifting the tea tray so that it would rest on her hip. " I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"Oh, it was the usual stuff." Akira said with a wave of her hand. " You know that stuff can be quite humdrum."

Riko tried her hardest not to smile but failed. Riko would like nothing better than to live a day of Akira humdrum life. Perhaps she would not want Hisoka for a mother, but she would not mind the parties and the musicales.

Riko sighed. She had only been hearing about this upcoming masquerade for weeks, and even though she was nothing but a maid she could not help but wish she would get to attend the ball. The only glimpse that Riko every got of that world was from Ami's articles. Had her parents union been legal she would have been able to go to this parties but alas it was not meant to be. Instead she was dressing others for their night out on the town.

When her father had died, he left her nothing except a room over her head. His will ensured that she could not be turned out until she was twenty. Had Hisoka given the Riko the boot before that she would have lost a great deal of her money that had been inherited to her after the master death.

However, Riko twentieth birthday, had come and gone almost a year ago, and yet she was still living at the mansion. Hisoka for some unknown reason- probably because she didn't want to train (or pay) a new maid- Hisoka allowed Riko to stay.

"Isn't that tray getting heavy?"

Riko was drawn out of her reverie and focused once again on Akira, who was reaching for the last biscuit on the tray. Drat. Riko had been hoping to snag the last biscuit for herself. "Yes," she mumbled. "It is quite heavy I probably should be getting back to the kitchen."

Akira smile. " Then I wont keep you any longer, but when you are done with that could you press my pink kimono? I'm going to wear it tonight. Oh and I suppose the matching shoes should be readied as well. I got some dirt on them last time I wore them, and you know how mother is about shoes."

Riko nodded, and mentally add Akira requests to her daily check list of chores.

"I'll see you later, then!" Akira said in between bites of the last biscuit as Riko trudged her way back to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry to all who alert this story I had to delete the story to edit the first chapter I notice some grammatical errors. I will not have to delete the story again to fix any errors. Yea! Please don't forget to review.

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 2:

A few days later Riko was on her knees, pins clamped between her teeth while she was making the last alterations on Hisoka's masquerade costume. She was dressing up as a queen. The dressmaker had delivered it as a perfect fit but Hisoka insisted that it was now a quarter inch too large in the waist.

"How is it now?"

"Too tight."

Riko adjusted a few pins. " What about that?"

"It's too loose."

Riko pulled out the pins and stuck them back precisely in the same spot. "How about now?"

Hisoka twisted this way and that, then finally spoke, " That will do."

Riko smiled to herself as she stood up to help Hisoka out of the gown.

"I'll need it done in an hour if we're to get to the ball on time," Hisoka spoke.

"Of course." Riko found it easiest just to say of course on a regular basis to Hisoka.

"This ball is important," Hisoka said harshly. " Azumi must make an advantageous match this year."

Riko exited the room before Hisoka could stop her again.

"Ah, there you are, Riko," Azumi said when she bustled into the hallway. "I need your help immediately."

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait until-"

"I said immediately!" Azumi replied in anger.

Riko squared her shoulders and gave Azumi a steely look. "Your mother wants me to alter her gown."

"Just pull the pins out and tell her you pulled it in. She'll never notice the difference."

Riko had been considering the same thing, and groaned. If she did as Azumi suggested, Azumi would tattle on her the next day, and Hisoka would rant and rage for weeks. Now for sure she would have to alter the dress.

"What do you need, Azumi?"

"My costume has a tear in it. I have no idea how that happened."

"Prehaps you tried it on."

"Don't be impertinent!"

It was much harder for Riko to take orders from Azumi than Hisoka, probably because they'd once been equals. After all they had shared the same schoolroom and governess.

"It must be completed immediately," Azumi sniffed and turned her back on Riko and walked off in a superior huff. As she walked away she crashed into Akira, who was barreling through a doorway.

"Watch wearing you are going Akira!" Azumi snapped.

"You could watch were your going too," Akira pointed out.

"I was watching where I was going you big oaf."

Akira cheeks turned pink as she stepped aside.

"Did you need something Akira?" Riko asked as soon as Azumi disappeared.

"Could you set aside a little time and help me with this ribbon I wanted it to look like seaweed to go with my costume?"

Riko sighed but took the dark green ribbon that look very little like seaweed. The dark ribbon weren't likely to show up on Akira dark hair but she didn't have the heart to point it out. "I'll try, Akira, you should probably starting getting ready to leave."

Akira took a look at the clock in the hallway and ran out of the room worried she be late leaving Riko with a ton of work to finish in a hour.

An hour later Riko was standing on the front steps of the mansion, watching first Hisoka, then Azumi, then Akira leave for the ball. They took a carriage to the event because it was important to make a grand appearance. Riko trudged back up the stairs. At least Hisoka had forgotten to leave her a list of task to complete while she was gone. A free evening was a luxury indeed. Perhaps she would reread a novel. Or find an edition of Ami's gossip page. She thought seen Azumi take an edition to her room earlier that day.

But as Riko stepped through the front door, Rei materialize in front of her and grabbed her arm. "There's no time to lose!" the housekeeper said.

Riko looked at Rei as though she had lost her mind. "I beg your pardon?"

Rei tugged at her elbow. "Come with me."

Riko allowed herself to be led up the three flights of stairs to her room , a tiny little chamber tucked under the eaves. Rei was acting in a most peculiar manner, but Riko humored her and followed along. The old housekeeper had always treated her with kindness, even when it was obvious that Hisoka disapproved.

"You'll need to get undressed," Rei said as she grasped the doorknob.

"What?"

"We really must rush."

"Rei, you.." Riko moth fell open and her words trailed off as she took in the scene in her bedroom. A steaming tub of water lay right in the center, and all three housemaids were bustling about. One was pouring a pitcher of water into the tub, another was fiddling with lock on a rather mysterious-looking trunk, and a third was holding a towel and saying, "Hurry, Hurry!"

Riko cast bewildered eyes at the lot of them. "What is going on?"

Rei turned to her and beamed. "You my dear, are going to the masquerade!"

Forty-five minutes later, Riko was transformed. The trunk had held dresses belong to the late master's mother. They were all fifty years out of date, but that was no matter. The ball was a masquerade; no one expected the gown to be of the latest styles.

At the very bottom of the trunk they'd found an exquisite creation of shimmering sliver, with a tight, pearl-encrusted bodice and the flared skirt that had been oh so popular during the previous century. Riko felt like a princess just touching it. It was a bit musty from years in the trunk, and one of the maids quickly took it outside to dab a bit of rosewater on the fabric and air it out.

She had been bathed and perfumed, her hair had been dressed, and one of the maids had even applied a touch of rogue to her lips. Riko stared at elbow-length gloves that one of the made had found it was monogrammed SGH.

"These belonged to your grandmother." Rei spoke quietly.

Riko looked at her in surprise. Rei never before referred to the dead master as her father. No one at the mansion had verbally acknowledged Riko's blood ties to the Hamada family.

"Well , she is your grandmother." Rei declared.

"We've all danced around the issue long enough. It's crime the way Hisoka and Azumi treat you, the master's true blood, and you must sweep and serve them like a maid when you should be mistress of the household!"

The three housemaids nodded in agreement.

"Just once," Rei said, "for just one night, you will be the belle of the ball." With a smile on her face she slowly turned Riko around until she was facing the mirror.

Riko's breath caught. "Is that me?"

Rei nodded, her eyes suspiciously bright. "You look lovely darling.

Riko hand moved slowly up to her hair.

One of the maids yelped. "Don't muss it!"

"I won't," Riko promised, her smile wobbling a bit as she fought back tears. A touch of shimmery powder had been sprinkled onto her hair, so that it sparkled like a fairly princess. Her dark blond curls had been swept atop her head in a loose topknot, with one thick lock allowed to slide down the length of her neck. And her eyes, normally moss green shone like emeralds.

Althogh Riko suspected that might have had more to do with her unshed tear than anything else.

"Here is your mask," Rei said briskly. It was a demi-mask, the sort that tied at the back so that Riko would not have to use her hands to hold it up." Now all we need is shoes."

Unfortunately, the only ones she had were services shoes. The housemaid who had rouged Riko's lip held a pair of white slippers. "It's from Hisoka's closet," she said. Riko was apprehensive to wear Hisoka shoes but she finally accepted them.

Riko look at the clock on the wall. It was a bit after nine, which meant she'd have more than two hours at the masquerade. "Thank you," she whispered. " Oh thank you so very much."

Rei dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "You just have a good time. That's all the thanks I need."

Riko look at the clock again. Two hours. Two hours that she'd have make last a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I would like to thank Malibiser for reviewing me. I was so happy to finally get one. Kakashi is introduced in this chapter I know finally right! Anyway I hope you enjoy and review me please.

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 3:

Kakashi had been a ninja of the leaf for 10 years but sometimes it feels more like a hundred.

This ball which was being hosted by the village was suppose to be a masquerade, and Kakashi donned a black demi-mask, but everyone knew who he was. Or rather, they knew of him.

"A ninja!" They would exclaim , clapping their hands together with glee.

"You must be from the leaf!"

"I can spot a leaf ninja anywhere."

Kakashi was a ninja of the leaf, and while there was no country to which he'd rather belong, he sometimes he wished he were considered a little less a legend and a little more a man.

Just a that point, a women of somewhat indeterminate age dressed as a shepherdess sauntered over. " A leaf ninja!" she trilled. "I'd recognize that silver hair anywhere. Which are you? No, don't say. Let me guess. You're not the Konoha Green Beast . You must be the infamous Copy Cat Ninja."

Kakashi eyed her coolly over his book.

She clapped her hands together. "That's what I thought! I must go tell Aya ."

Kakashi, nearly growled as she disappeared to find her friend.

"Kakashi!"

"Damn. He'd nearly made a clean escape. He looked up to see the third Hokage hurrying towards him. He was dressed up as ninja from two hundred years ago.

"What is it Hokage-sam!"

" I want you to dance with Azumi.

" Have mercy on me Hokage-sam she is a dolt.

" Fine then dance with her sister she should be easy to locate she the only mermaid here."

Kakashi fought down a groan but decide to humor the old man and headed towards Akira. Ah well. He might as well do his duty. Of the two sisters Akira was at least kind. She also had a decent wit and personality; once you got two know her. Someday she'd find herself a husband. It wouldn't be him, in all honesty it probably wouldn't be anyone he even knew, but surely she'd find someone.

Kakashi sighed as he put his book into his back pocket. He started towards the lemonade table. He could practical taste the brandy, smooth and mellow in his mouth, but he supposed that a glass of lemonade would tide him over for a few minutes.

"Akira!" he called out.

From about ten feet away, Akira beamed at him and Kakashi was reminded that he actually liked Akira. Truly she would be consider antidotal if she weren't lumped together with her unfortunate sister and mother, who could easily make a grown man wish himself aboard a ship to the waterfall country.

He'd nearly closed the gap between them when he heard a low rumble of whispers rippling across the ballroom behind him. He knew he ought keeping going and get this duty dance over with, but God help him, his curiosity got the best of him and he turned around.

He found himself facing what had to be the most breathtaking woman he'd ever seen. He'd couldn't even tell if she was beautiful. Her hair was a rather ordinary dark blond, and with her maks tied securely around her head he couldn't even see half of her face.

But there was something about her that held him mesmerized. It was her smile, the shape of her eyes, the way she held herself and looked around the ballroom as if she'd never seen a more glorious sight.

Her beauty came from within. She shimmered. She glowed.

She was utterly radiant, and Kakashi realized that it was because she looked so damned happy. Happy to be where she was, happy to be who she was.

Happy in way that Kakashi could barely remember if at all. His life was decent he supposed . But this woman knew joy. And Kakashi had to know her.

Akira forgotten, he pushed his way through the crowd until he was but a few steps from her. Four other ninjas had beaten him to his destination and were presently showering her with flattery and praise. Kakashi watched her with interest; she did not react as any woman of his acquaintance might.

She did not act coy. Nor did she act as she expected their compliments as her due. Nor was she shy, or tittering.

She just smiled. Beamed, actually. Kakasshi supposed compliments were meant to bring a measure of happiness to the receiver, but never had he seen a woman react with such pure, unadulterated joy.

He stepped forward. He wanted that joy for himself.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but the lady has already promised this dance to me," He lied.

Her mask's eye-holes were cut a bit large, and he could see that her eyes widened considerably, then crinkled with amusement. He held out his hand to her, silently daring her to call his bluff.

But she just smiled at him, a wide radiant grin that pierced his skin and traveled straight to his soul. She put her hand in his, and it was only then that Kakashi realized he'd been holding his breath.

"Have you permission to dance the waltz?" he murmured once they reached the dance floor.

She shook her head. "I don't dance."

"You jest."

"I'm afraid I do not. The truth is-" She leaned forward and with a glimmer of a smile said, " I don't know how."

End Note: I admit I'm not sure how good this chapter is but it will get a better I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note : Wow not very many reviews. Very depressed here. Please give me feedback. Is the story any good. Hello is anybody out there.

Chapter 4:

He looked at her with surprise. She moved with an inborn grace, and furthermore, what gently bred lady could reach her age without learning how to dance? "There is only one thing to do then," he spoke. "I shall teach you."

Her eyes widened, then her lips parted, and a surprised laugh burst forth.

"What," he asked, trying to sound serious "is so funny?"

She grinned at him- the sort of grin one expects from an old school chum , not a debutante at a ball. Still smiling, she said, "Even I know that one does not conduct dancing lessons at a ball."

"What does that mean, I wonder," he murmured, "even you?"

She said nothing.

"I shall have to take the upper hand, then," he said, "and force you to do my bidding."

"Force me?"

But she was smiling as she said it, so he knew she took no offense, and he said, " It would be ungentlemanly of me to allow this sorrowful state of affairs to continue."

"Sorrowful, you say?"

He shrugged. "A beautiful lady who cannot dance. It seems a crime against nature."

"If I allow you to teach me.."

"When you allow me to teach you."

"If I allow you to teach me, where shall you conduct the lesson?"

Kakashi lifted his chin and scanned the room. It wasn't difficult to see over the heads most of the partygoers. " We shall have to retire to the terrace," he said finally.

"The terrace?" she echoed. "Won't it be terribly crowded? It's a warm night after all."

"Not the private terrace."

" The private terrace, you say?" she asked amusement in her voice. " And how pray tell, would you know of a private terrace?"

Kakashi stared at her in shock. Could she possibly not know who he was? It wasn't that he held such a high opinion of himself to expect all to know his identity. It was that he was often a person recognized in this village.

"You did not answer my question," his mystery lady reminded him.

"About the private terrace?" Kakashi raised her hand to his lips and kissed the fine silk of her glove. "Let us just say that I have my ways."

She appeared undecided, and so he tugged at her fingers, pulling her closer-only by an inch, but somehow it seemed she was only a kiss away. "Come," he said. "Dance with me."

She took a step forward, and he knew that his life had been changed forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riko hadn't seen him when she'd first walked into the room, but she'd felt magic in the air, and when he'd appeared before her, like some charming prince from a children's tale, she somehow knew that he was the reason she'd stolen into the ball.

He was tall, and what she could see of his face was very handsome. Though his mouth was covered she could still make out the irony of his smile, and his skin was as white as snow. His hair was sliver and simmered in the candlelight.

People seemed to know who he was, as well. Riko noticed that when he moved, the other partygoers stepped out of his path. And when he'd lied so brazenly and claimed her for a dance, the other men deferred and stepped away.

He was handsome and he was strong, and for this one night he was hers.

When the clock struck midnight, she'd be back to her life of drudgery, of mending and washing, and attending to Hisoka's every whim. What was so wrong to want this one heady night of magic and love.

She felt like a princess- a reckless princess- and so when he asked her to dance, she put her hand in his. And even though she knew this entire evening was a lie, that she was a bastard and a maid, that her dress was borrowed and her shoes practically stolen- none of that seemed to matter as their fingers twined.

For a few hours at least, Riko could pretend that this man could be hers, and that from this moment on, her life would be changed forever.

It was nothing but a dream, but it had been so terribly long since she'd let herself dream.

Banishing all caution, she allowed him to lead her out of the ballroom. He walked quickly, even as he wove through the pulsing crowd, and she foumd herself laughing as she tripped along after him.

"Why is it," he said, halting for a moment when they reached the hall outside the ballroom, "that you always seem to be laughing at me?"

She laughed again; she couldn't help it. "I'm happy," she said with a helpless shrug. " I'm just so happy to be here."

"And why is that? A ball such as this must be routine for one such as yourself."

Riko grinned.

Kakashi touched the corner of her mouth. "You keep smiling," he murmured.

"I like to smile."

His hand found her waist, and pulled her toward him. The distance between their bodies remained respectable, but the increasing in nearness robbed her of breath.

" I like to watch you smile," he said. His words were low and seductive, but there was something oddly hoarse about his voice, and Riko could almost let herself believe that he really meant it, that she wasn't merely that evening 's conquest.

But before she could respond, and accusing voice from down the hall suddenly called out. "There you are!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Riko stomach lurched well into her throat. She been found out. She'd be thrown into the street, and tomorrow probably into jail for stealing Hisoka's shoes, and-

And the man who'd called out reached her side and was saying to her mysterious gentleman, " The Hokage has been looking all over for you. You weaseled out of your dancing with Akira, and I had to take your place."

"So sorry," her gentleman murmured.

That didn't seem to be enough of an apology for the newcomer, because he scowled mightily as he said, " If you flee the party and leave me to the pack of she-devils debutantes. I swear I shall exact revenge to my dying day."

"A chance I'm willing to take," her gentleman said.

"Well, I covered up for you with Akira," the other man grumbled. "You're just lucky that I happened to be standing by. The poor girl's heart looked broken when you turned away."

Riko gentleman had the grace to blush. "Some things are unavoidable, I'm afraid."

Riko looked from one man to the other in confusion. Then she figured it out they were both ninjas of the leaf. Oh, good Lord, had she made a total and utter fool of herself by asking him how he knew of the private terrace? But which one was he? Kakashi. He had to be Kakashi. Riko sent a silent thank-you to Ami who had written an entire column completely devoted to the task of telling the leaf ninjas apart. Kakashi, she recalled, had been the one who often wore a mask to cover his bottom half of his face. No one knew what lay underneath the mask but most women knew he had to be handsome from his bone structure.

" I see why you departed," Gai said ( for he must be Gai; he certainly was not Iruka because he had no scar running across his nose.) Gai looked at Kakashi with a sly expression. "Might I request an introduction?"

Kakashi raised a brow. "You can try your best, but I doubt you'll meet with success. I haven't learned her name myself."

"You haven't asked." Riko could not help pointing out.

"And would you tell me if I did?"

" I'd tell you something, " she returned.

" But not the truth."

She shook her head. "This isn't a night for truth."

" My favorite kind of night," Gai said in a jaunty voice.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kakashi asked.

Gai shook his head." I'm sure the Hokage would prefer that I be in the ballroom, but it's not exactly a requirement."

"I require it," Kakashi returned.

Riko felt a giggle bubbling in her throat.

"Very well," Gai sighed. " I shall take myself off."

"Excellent," Kakashi stated in a bored tone.

"All alone to face the ravenous wolves…"

"Wolves?" Riko questioned.

" Eligible young ladies," Gai clarified. " A pack of ravenous wolves, the lot of them. Present company excluded of course."

Riko thought it best not to point out that she was not an, eligible young lady, at all.

"The Hokage would like nothing better than to see us all married off."

Kakashi turned to Riko as she looked at him in confusion. " He speaks the truth."

"So then," Gai said to Riko with a grand flourish of his arm, "will you take pity on my poor, long-suffering boss and chase my dear friend up the aisle?"

"Well, he hasn't asked," Riko said, trying to join the humor of the moment.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kakashi grumbled.

"Me?" Riko queried.

"Him."

"Nothing at all," Gai said jovially, "but I'm thinking quite seriously of remedying that. In fact it might be the only thing that will make this evening bearable."

" If the procurement of drink removes you from my presence," Kakashi said, "then it will certainly be the only thing that will make my night bearable as well."

Gai grinned, gave a jaunty salute , and was gone.

" It's nice to see two friends who oblivious love it each other," Riko murmured.

Kakashi, who had been staring somewhat menacingly at the doorway through which his friend had disappeared, snapped his attention back to her. "You call that love?"

Riko thought of Azumi and Akira, who were forever sniping at each other, and not in jest. " I do," she said firmly. "It's obvious you would lay your life down for him. And vica versa."

"Though he annoys me at times I suppose you're right." Kakashi let out a beleaguered sigh, then ruined the effect by smiling through his mask. "Much as it pains me to admit it." He leaned against the wall, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking terribly sophisticated and urban. " So tell me," he said, " have you any siblings?"

Riko pondered that question for a moment, then gave a decisive, "No."

One of his brows rose into a curiously arrogant arch. He cocked his head very slightly to the side as he said, "I find myself rather curious as to why it took you so long to determine the answer to that question. One would think that answer would be an easy on to reach."

Riko looked away for a moment, not wanting him to see the pain that she knew must be showing in her eyes. She had always wanted a family. In fact, there was nothing in life she ever wanted more. Her father had never recognized her as his daughter, even in private, and her mother had died young. Hisoka treated her like a plague, and Azumi and Akira had certainly never been sisters to her. Akira had occasionally been a friendly, but even she spent most of day asking Riko to mend her dress, or style her hair, or polish her shoes…

And in all truth , even though Akira asked rather than ordered, as her sister and mother did, Riko didn't exactly have the option to say no.

" I am an only child," Riko finally said.

"And that all you're going to say on the subject," Kakashi murmured.

"And that is all I'm going to say on the subject," she agreed.

"Very well." He smiled a lazy masculine sort of smile. "What then, am I permitted to ask you?

"Nothing really."

"Nothing at all?"

" I suppose I might be induced to tell you that my favorite color green, but beyond that I shall leave you with no clues to my identity."

"Why so many secrets?"

" If I answered that," Riko said with an enigmatic smile, truly warming to her role as a mysterious stranger, "then that would be the end of my secrets, wouldn't it?"

He leaned forward ever so slightly. "You could always develop new secrets."

Riko backed up a step. His gaze had grown hot, and she had heard enough talk in the servants' quarters to know what that meant. Thrilling as that was, she was not quite as daring as she pretended to be. "This entire night," she said," is a secret enough."

"Then ask me a question," he said. "I have no secrets."

Her eyes widened. " None? Truly? Doesn't everyone have secrets?"

"Not I. My life is hopelessly banal."

"That I find difficult to believe."

"It's true," he said with a shrug. " I never seduced an innocent, or even a married lady, I have no gambling debts and my parents were completely faithful to one another."

Meaning he wasn't a bastard. Somehow the thought brought an ache to Riko throat. Not because he was legitimate, but rather because she knew he would never pursue her-at least not in an honorable fashion-if he knew the truth.

"You haven't asked a question," he reminded her.

Riko blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought he been serious. "A-all right," she stammered, caught off guard. "What, then, is your favorite color?"

He grinned through his mask. "You're going to waste your question on that?"

"I only get one question?"

"More than fair, considering you're granting, me none." Kakashi leaned forward, his dark eye glinting. "And the answer is blue."

"Why?"

"Why?" he echoed.

"Yes, why? Is it because of the ocean? Or the sky? Or perhaps just because you like it?"

Kakashi eyed her curiously. It seemed such as odd question-why his favorite color was blue. Everyone else would have taken blue for an answer and left it at that. But this woman-whose name he still didn't even know-went deeper, beyond the whats and into the whys.

"Are you a painter?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just curious."

"Why is your favorite color green?"

She sighed, and her eyes grew nostalgic. " The grass, I suppose, and maybe the leaves. But mostly the grass. The way it feels when one runs barefoot in the summer. The smell of it after the gardeners have cut it."

"What does the feel and smell of grass have to do with the color?"

" Nothing, I suppose. And maybe everything. I used to live in the country, you see.." She caught herself. She hadn't meant to tell him that much, but there didn't seem to be harm in his knowing such an innocent fact.

"And you were happier there?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, a faint rush of awareness shivering across her skin. Ami must have never had a conversation with Kakashi because she never wrote that he was very perceptive. When he looked into your eyes he could see straight into your soul.

"You must enjoy walking in the park, then," he said.

"Yes," Riko lied. She never had time to go to the park.

"We shall have to take stroll together," Kakashi said.

Riko avoided a reply by reminding him," You never did tell me why your favorite color is blue."

His head cocked slightly to the side, and his eyes narrowed just enough so that Riko knew that he had noticed her evasion. But he simple said. " I don't know. Perhaps, like you, I'm reminded of something I miss. There is a lake at my parents old home, but the water always seemed more gray than blue."

"It probably reflects the sky," Riko commented.

"Which is more often gray than blue ," Kakashi said with a laugh. "Perhaps that is what I miss blue skies and sunshine."

"You're very quiet ," Kakashi commented softly.

"I was just thinking."

"Hmm. About what?"

She just shook her head and tried to keep the sadness out of her voice when she answered, "No."

His voice grew so quiet it was almost a whisper. "Do you want to change your life?"

"Yes," she sighed, before she could stop herself. "Oh yes."

He took her hands and brought them to his covered lips, gently kissing each one in turn. "Then we shall begin right now," he vowed. "And tomorrow you shall be transformed?"

"Tonight I am transformed," she whispered. "Tomorrow I shall disappear."

Kakashi drew her close and dropped the softest, most fleeting kisses onto her brow. "Then we must pack a lifetime into this very night."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow this seems like a long chapter. Hopefully, this story is not too bad so far. Please, **review me**.

Chapter 6:

" Dance with me," Riko said impulsively.

His smile was amused, but his fingers twined tightly with hers as he murmured, "I thought you didn't know how."

"You said you would teach me."

He stared at her for a long moment, his eye boring into hers, then he tugged on her hand and said, "Come with me."

Pulling her along behind him, they slipped down a hallway, climbed a flight of stairs, and then rounded a corner, emerging in front of a pair of French doors. Kakashi jiggled the wrought-iron handles and swung the doors open, revealing a small private terrace, adorned with potted plants and two chaise lounges.

"Where are we?" Riko asked, looking around.

"Right above the ballroom terrace." He shut the doors behind them. "Can't you hear the music?"

Mostly, what Riko heard was the low rumble of endless conversation, but if she strained her ears, she could hear the faint lilt of the orchestra. Riko walked around the terrace and found herself leaning up against the railing. She breathed in the night air and sighed as Kakashi approached her.

"Are you ready to dance with me?" he asked.

She didn't move, just stood there as his large hand came to rest at the small of her back. Her skin tingled where he touched her, and the air grew thick and hot.

This was desire, Riko realized. This is what she'd heard the maids whispering about. This was what no gentle bred lady was even supposed to know about.

But she was no gentle bred lady, she thought defiantly. She was a bastard, a nobleman's by blow. She didn't have to abide by the rules of others did she?

She'd always sworn that she would never become a man's mistress, that she'd never bring a child into this world to suffer her fate as a bastard. But she wasn't planning anything quite so brazen. This was one dance, one evening, perhaps one kiss.

It was enough to ruin a reputation, but what sort of reputation did she have to begin with? She was outside of polite society. And she wanted one night of fantasy.

She looked up.

"You're not going to run, then," he murmured, his dark eye flaring with something hot and exciting.

She shook her head, realizing that once again, he'd known what she was thinking. It should have scared her that he so effortlessly read her thoughts, but in the dark seduction of the night, with the wind tugging at the loose stands of her hair, and the music floating up from below, it was somehow thrilling instead. "Where do I put my hand?" she asked. "I want to dance."

"Right here on my shoulder," he instructed. "No, just a touch lower. There you are."

"You must think me the veriest ninny," she said, "not knowing how to dance."

" I think you're very brave, actually, for admitting it." His free hand found hers and slowly lifted it into the air. "Most women would feigned an injury or disinterest."

She looked up into his eye though she knew it would leave her breathless. "I haven't the acting skills to feign disinterest," she admitted.

The hand at the small of her back tightened.

"Listen to the music," he instructed his voice oddly hoarse. "Do you feel it rising and falling?"

She shook her head.

"Listen harder," he whispered, his cloth covered lips drawing closer to her ear. "One, two, three; one, two, three."

Riko closed her eyes and somehow filtered out the endless chatter of the guests below them until all she heard was the soft swell of the music. Her breathing slowed, and she found herself swaying in time with the orchestra, her head rocking back and forth with Kakashi's softly uttered numerical instructions.

"One, two, three; one, two, three."

"I feel it," she whispered.

He smiled. She wasn't sure how she knew that; her eyes were still closed. But she felt the smile, heard it in the tenor of his breath.

"Good," he said. "Now watch my feet and allow me to lead you."

Riko opened her eyes and looked down.

"One, two, three; one, two, three."

Hesitantly, she stepped along with him-right onto his foot.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

"I have had worst injuries," he assured her. "Don't give up."

She tried again, and suddenly her feet knew what to do. "Oh!" she breathed in surprise. "This is wonderful!"

"Look up," he ordered gently.

"But I'll stumble."

"You won't," he promised. "I won't let you. Look into my eye."

Riko did as he asked, and the moment her eyes touched his, something inside her seemed to lock into place, and she could not look away. He twirled her in circles and spirals around the terrace, slowly at first, then picking up speed, until she was breathless and giddy.

And all the while, her eyes remained locked on his.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Everything!" she said, laughing.

"What do you hear?"

"The music." Her eyes widened with excitement. "I hear the music as I've never heard it before.

His hands tightened, and the space between them diminished by several inches. "What do you see?" he asked.

Riko stumbled, but she never took her eyes off his. "My soul," she whispered. "I see my very soul."

He stopped dancing. "What did you say?" he whispered.

She held silent. The moment seemed too charged, too meaningful, and she was afraid she'd spoil it.

"I know what you said," Kakashi said hoarsely. "I heard you, and-"

"Don't say anything," Riko cut in. She didn't wan't him to tell her that he felt the same way, didn't want to hear anything that would leave her pining for this man forever. But it was probably too late for that.

He stared at her for an agonizingly long moment, and then murmured, "I won't speak. I won't say a word." And before she even had a second to breathe, his lips were on hers, exquisitely gentle and achingly tender.

With deliberate slowness, he brushed his lips back and forth across hers, the bare hint of friction sending shivers and tingles spiraling trough her body.

He seemed very large, and very powerful, and in his arms she felt like she must be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Suddenly anything seemed possible, maybe even a life free of servitude and stigmas.

End notes: Man I'm tired must be working on this to late a night. I hopefully will have the next chapter up tommorrow so time. Please remeber to review me if you read this far.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: **Please Review**

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 7:

His mouth grew more insistent, and his tongue darted out to tickle the corner of her mouth. His hand, which had still been holding hers in a waltz-pose, slid down the length of her arm and then up her back until it rested at the nape of her neck, his fingers tugging her hair loose from its coiffure.

"Your hair is like silk," he whispered, and Riko actually giggled, because he was wearing gloves.

He pulled away. "What," he asked with an amused expression, "are you laughing about?"

"How can you know what my hair feels like? You're wearing gloves."

He smiled a crooked, boyish sort of a smile that sent her stomach into flips and melted her heart. "I don't know how I know," he said, "I just do." His grin grew even more lopsided, and then he added, "But just to be sure, perhaps I'd better test with my bare skin."

He held out his hand before her. "Will you do the honors?"

Riko stared at his hand for a few seconds before she realized what he meant. With a shaky breath, she took at step back and brought both her hands to his. Slowly she pinched the end of each of the glove's fingertips and gave it a little tug, loosening the fine fabric until she could slide the entire glove from his hand.

Glove still dangling from her fingers, she looked up. He had the oddest expression in his eyes. Hunger…and something else. Something almost spiritual.

"I want to touch you," he whispered, and then his bare hand cupped her cheek, the pads of his fingers lightly stroking her skin, whispering upward until they touched the hair near her ear. He tugged gently until he pulled one lock loose. Freed from the coiffure, her hair sprang into a light curl, and Riko could not take her eyes off it, wrapped golden around his index finger.

"I was wrong," he murmured. "It's softer than silk."

Riko was suddenly gripped by a fierce urge to touch him in the same way, and she held out her hand. "It's my turn she said softly."

His eyes flared, and then he went to work on her glove, loosening it a the fingers the same way she had done. But then, rather than pulling it off, he brought his lips to the edge of the long glove, all the way to her elbow, and kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of her arm. "Also softer than silk," he murmured.

Riko used her free hand to grip his shoulder, no longer confident of her ability to stand.

He tugged at the glove, allowing it to slide off her arm with agonizing slowness, his lips following its progress until they reached the inside of her elbow. Barely breaking the kiss, he looked up and said, "You don't mind if I stay here for a bit."

Helplessly, Riko shook her head.

His tongue darted out and traced the bend of her arm.

"Oh my," she moaned.

"I thought you might like that," he said, his words hot against her skin.

She nodded. Or rather, she meant to nod. She wasn't sure if she actually did.

His lips continued their trail, sliding sensuously down her forearm until they reached the inside of her wrist. They remained there for a moment before finally coming to rest in the absolute center of her palm.

"Who are you?" he asked, lifting his head but not letting go of her hand.

She shook her head.

"I have to know."

"I can't say." And then, when she saw that he would not take no for an answer, she lied and added, "Yet."

He took one of her fingers and rubbed it gently against his lips. "I want to see you tomorrow," he said softly. "I want to call on you and see where you live."

She said nothing, just held herself steady, trying not to cry.

"I want to meet your parents and pet your damned dog," he continued, somewhat unsteadily. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Music and conversation still drifted up from below, but the only sound on the terrace was the harsh rasp of their breath.

"I want-" His voice dropped to a whisper, and his eyes looked vaguely surprised, as if he couldn't quite believe the truth of his own words. "I want your future. I want every little piece of you."

"Don't say anything more," she begged him. "Please. Not another word."

"Then tell me your name. Tell me how to find you tomorrow."

"I- "But then she heard a strange sound, exotic and ringing. "What is that?"

"A gong," he replied. "To signal the unmasking."

Panic rose within her. "What?"

"It must be midnight."

"Midnight?" she gasped.

He nodded. "Time to remove your mask."

One of Riko's hands flew up to her temple, pressing the mask harshly against her skin, as if she could somehow glue it onto her face through sheer force of will.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to go," she blurted out, and then, with no further warning, she hitched up her skirts and ran from the terrace.

"Wait!" she heard him call out, felt the rush of air as his arm swiped forward in a futile attempt to grab her dress.

But Riko was fast, and perhaps more importantly, she was in a state of utter panic, and she tore down the stairs as if the fires of hell were nipping at her heels.

She plunged into the ballroom, knowing that Kakashi would prove a determined pursuer, and she'd have the best chance of loosing him in a large crowd. All she had to do was make it across the room, and then she could exit via the side door.

The revelers were still removing there masks, and the party was loud and raucous laughter. Riko pushed and jostled, anything to beat her way to the other side of the room. She threw one desperate glance over her shoulder. Kakashi had entered the ballroom, his face intense as he scanned the crowd. He didn't seem to have seen her yet, but she knew that he would; her silver gown would make her an easy target.

Riko kept shoving people out of her way. At least half of them didn't seem to notice; probably to drunk. "Excuse me, I-" And then the breath was quite literally sucked out of her, because she came face to face with Hisoka.

Or rather face to mask. Riko was still disguised. But if anyone could recognize her it would be Hisoka.

"Watch where you're going," Hisoka said haughtily. Then, while Riko stood openmouthed, she swished her skits and swept away.

Hisoka hadn't recognized her! If Riko hadn't been frantic to get away from Kakashi, she would have laughed with delight.

Riko glanced desperately behind her. Kakashi had spotted her and was pushing his way through the crowd with considerably more efficiency then she had done. With an audible gulp and renewed energy, she pushed forth, almost knocking over two goddess to the ground before reaching the far door.

She looked behind her one last time just long enough to see that Kakashi had gotten waylaid by an elderly gentleman as she ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 8:

She was gone.

Kakashi stood on the pavement in front of the ballroom, surveying the street. On the street their was a mad crush of carriages. She could be in any of them, just sitting there on the cobbles, trying to escape the traffic. Or she could be in one of the three carriages that had just escaped the tangle and rolled around the corner.

Either way, she was gone.

He was half-ready to strangle the Third Hokage, who appeared directly in his path. By the time he'd managed to free himself, his mystery lady had disappeared through the ballroom's side door. And he knew that she had no intention of letting him see her again.

Kakashi let out a low and rather viciously uttered curse. With all the ladies that trotted out before him-and there had been many-he'd never once felt the same soul-searing connection that had burned between him and the lady in silver. From the moment he'd seen her-no, from the moment he felt her presence, the air had been alive, crackling with tension and excitement. And he'd been alive, too-alive in a way he hadn't felt for years, as if everything were suddenly new and sparkling and full of passion and dreams.

And yet…

Kakashi cursed again, this time with a touch of regret.

And yet he didn't even know the color of her eyes.

They definitely hadn't been brown. Of that much he was positive. But in the dim light of the candled night, he'd been unable to discern wheter they were blue or green. And for some reason he found this the most upsetting. It ate at him, leaving a burning, hungry sensation in the pit of his stomach.

They said eyes were the windows to the soul. If he'd truly found the woman of his dreams, the one with whom he could imagine a family and a future, then by God he ought to know the color of her eyes.

It wasn't going to be easy to find her. It was never easy to find someone who didn't want to be found, and she'd made it more than clear that her identity was a secret.

His clues were paltry at best. A few dropped comments concerning Ami's column and…

Kakashi looked down at the single glove still clutched in his right hand. He'd quite forgotten that he'd been holding it as he'd dashed through the ballroom. He brought it to his face and inhaled it's scent, but much to his surprise, it didn't smell of rosewater and soap, as had his mystery lady. Rather, its scent was a bit musty, as if it had been packed away in an attic trunk for many years.

Odd. Why would she be wearing an ancient glove? He turned it over in his hand, as if the motion would somehow bring her back, and that was when he noticed a tiny bit of stitching at the hem.

SGH. Someone's initials.

Were they hers?

A family crest. If so he did not recognize it.

But the Hokage would.

_**A day later**_

"Rikoooooooooo!"

Riko's chin snapped up. Hisoka sounded even more irate than usual, if that was possible. Hisoka was always upset with her.

"Riko! Drat it, where is that infernal girl?"

"The infernal girl is right here," Riko muttered, setting down the silver spoon she'd been polishing. As a lady's maid to Hisoka, Azumi, and Akira, she shouldn't have had to add the polishing to her list of chores, but Hisoka positively reveled in working her to the bone.

"Right here," she called out, rising to her feet and walking out into the hall. The Lord only knew what Hisoka was upset about this time. "My lady?"

Hisoka came storming around the corner. "What," she snapped, holding something up in her right hand, "is the meaning of this?"

Riko's eyes fell to Hisoka's hand, and she only just managed to stifle a gasp. Hisoka was holding the shoes that Riko borrowed the night before. "I-I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

"These shoes are brand-new. Brand-new!"

Riko stood quietly until she realized that Hisoka required a reply. "Um, what is the problem?"

"Look at this!" Hisoka screeched, jabbing her finger toward one of the heels. "It's scuffed. Scuffed! How could something like this happen?"

"I'm sure I don't know, my lady," Riko said. "Prehaps-"

"There is no perhaps about it," Hisoka huffed. "Someone has been wearing my shoes."

"I assure you no one has been wearing your shoes," Riko replied, amazed that she was able to keep her voice even. "We all know how particular you are about your footwear."

Hisoka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Riko rather thought that if Hisoka had to ask, then she was playing her sarcasm very well indeed, but she lied, and said, "No! Of course not. I merely meant that you take very good care of your shoes. They last longer that way."

Hisoka said nothing, so Riko added, "Which means you don't have to buy as many pairs."

Which was, of course, utter ridiculousness, as Hiskoa already owned more pairs of shoes than any one person could hope to wear in a lifetime.

"This is your fault," Hisoka growled.

According to Hisoka, everything was always Riko's fault, but this time she was actually correct, so Riko just gulped and said, "What would like me to do about it, my lady?"

"I want to know who wore my shoes."

Perhaps they were scuffed in your closet," Riko suggested. "Maybe you accidentally kicked them last time you walked by."

"I never accidentally do anything," Riko snapped.

"I could polish them."

"You might as well polish all of my shoes."

"All of them?" Riko gulped. Hisoka's collection must have numbered at least eighty pair."

"All of them. And while you're at it…"

Not again

"My lady?"

Hisoka blessedly stopped in mid-command to turn and see what the butler wanted.

"A gentleman is here to see you, my lady," he said, handing her a crisp , white card.

Hisoka took it from him and read the name. Her eyes widened, and she let out a little, "Oh!" before turning her back to the butler, and barking out, "Tea! And biscuits! The best silver. At once."

The butler hurried out, leaving Riko staring at Hisoka with unfeigned curiosity. "May I be of any help?" Riko asked.

"No," she snapped. "I'm far too busy to bother with you. Go upstairs at once." She paused, then add, "What are you doing down here, anyway?"

"You asked me to polish-"

"I asked you to see to my shoes," Hisoka fairly yelled.

"All- all right," Riko said slowly. Hisoka was acting very odd, even for Hisoka. "I'll just put away-"

"Now!"

Riko hurried to the stairs.

"Wait!"

Riko turned around. "Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

Hisoka's lips tightened into an unattractive frown.

"Make sure that Azumi's and Akira's hair is properly dressed."

"Of course."

"Then you may instruct Azumi to lock you in my closet."

"Do you understand me?"

Riko couldn't quite bring herself to nod. Some things were simply too demanding.

Hisoka marched over until their faces were quite close.

"You didn't answer," she hissed. "Do you understand me?"

Riko nodded, but just barely. Every day, it seemed, brought more evidence of the depth of Hisoka's hatred for her. "Why do you keep me here?" she whispered before she had time to think better of it.

"Because I find you useful," was Hisoka's low reply.

Riko watched as Hisoka stalked from the room, she then hurried up the stairs. Azumi's and Akira's hair looked quite acceptable, so she sighed, turned to Akira, and said, "Lock me in the closet."

Akira blinked in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I was instructed by your mother."

Akira peered in the closet with great interest. "May I ask why?"

"I'm meant to polish your mother's shoes."

Akira swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Riko said with a sigh. "So am I."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I would like to personally thank Lyriss88 for her many reviews. I'm happy that you are enjoying the story. I'm trying to put more Kakashi in the story. He will play a bigger part in upcoming chapters. Once Riko moves out you will have more Kakashi which will start at chapter 10. Until next time everyone enjoy and review me please.

Chapter 9:

Kakashi smiled, mostly so he wouldn't groan.

"I shall have to send someone to the dining room to fetch a piece. Assuming, of course that infernal girl managed to do her job." The corners of Hisoka's lips turned down in a most unattractive manner, and Kakashi noticed that her frown lines were deep indeed.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a bored tone.

She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Merely that it so difficult to find good help. I'm sure you have the same problem."

Kakashi never had such problems of course he really didn't have servants anymore. But Kakashi nodded all the same.

"One of these days I'm going to have to give Riko the boot," Hisoka said with a sniff. "She cannot do anything right."

Kakashi felt a vague pang of pity for the poor, unseen Riko. But the last thing he wanted to do was get into a discussion on servants with Lady Hisoka, and so he changed the subject.

As she prepared a cup of tea for him, Kakashi heard the clatter of feet coming down the stairs, and his heart began to race with excitement. Any minute now Hisoka's daughters would slip through the door, and surely one of them would be the woman he'd met the night before. It was true that he had not seen most of her face, but he knew her approximate size and height. And he was fairly certain that her hair was long, light brown.

Surely he'd recognize her when he saw her. How could he not?

But when the two familiar girls entered the room, his heart sank. Kakashi did his best not to look disappointed. He smiled during the proper introductions and gallantly kissed each of their hands. He made a point to fawn over Akira, because it was obvious that Hisoka preferred her other daughter.

Mothers like that, he decided, didn't deserve to be mothers.

"And do you have any other children?" Kakashi questioned.

She gave him an odd look. "Of course not."

"I thought you might have children still in the schoolroom," he spoke. "Prehaps the late master of the house had some from a previous union."

She shook her head.

Kakashi could not help but notice that Hisoka looked to be irrated at his line of questioning. After a few more minutes Kakashi decided he would not get anything else from them and decide to leave.

"What," Hisoka said as she heard the front door close behind Kakashi, "do you suppose that was about."

"Well," Akira said," He might-"

"I didn't ask you," Hisoka bit off.

"Well, then, who did you ask?" Akria returned.

Hisoka ignored her two daughters, "If I recall correctly he was besotted with some woman in a silver dress." She was silent for minute then continued. " It was almost like he was expecting to find her here."

Hisoka paled slightly.

"Are you feeling all right, Mother?" Akira asked. " You look rather pale."

"He came here looking for her," Hisoka whispered.

"Who?" Azumi asked.

"The woman in silver."

"Well he isn't going to find her here," Akira replied, "as I was a Mermaid and Azumi was a Vampire."

"The shoes," Hisoka gasped. "The shoes."

"What shoes?" Azumi asked irritably.

"They were scuffed. Someone wore my shoes." Hisoka's face, already impossibly pale, blanched even more.

"It was her. How did she do it? It had to be her."

"Who?" Azumi demanded.

But before any of Hisoka's daughter could react. Hisoka was already running up the stairs.

"Stupid, stupid shoe," Riko grumbled, scrubbing at the heel of one of Hisoka's older pieces of footwear. "She hasn't even worn this one for years."

She finished polishing the toe and put it back in its place. But before she could reach for another pair, the door to the closet burst open, slamming against the wall with astonishing force.

"Oh, goodness, you gave me a fright," she said to Hisoka. "I didn't hear you coming, and-"

"Pack your things," Hisoka said in a low, cruel voice. "I want you out of this house by sunrise."

The rag Riko had been using to polish the shoes fell from her hand. "What?" she gasped. "Why?"

"Do I really need a reason? We both know I ceased receiving any funds for your care nearly a year ago. It's enough that I don't want you here any longer."

"But where will I go?"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed to nasty slits. "That's not my concern, now is it?"

"But-"

"You're twenty years of age. Certainly old enough to make your way in the world. There will be no more coddling from me."

"You never coddled me," Riko said in a low voice.

"Don't you dare talk back to me."

"Why not?" Riko returned, her voice growing shrill. "What have I to lose? You're booting me out of the house anyway."

"You might treat me with a little more respect," Hisoka hissed, planting her foot on Riko's skirt so that she was pinned in her kneeling position, "considering that I have clothed and sheltered you this past year out of the goodness of my heart."

"You do nothing out of the goodness of your heart." Riko tugged at her skirt, but it was firmly trapped under Hisoka's heel. "Why did you really keep me here?"

Hisoka cackled. "You're cheaper than a regular maid, and I do enjoy ordering you about."

Riko hated being Hisoka's virtual slave, but this was still her home. Where would she go? What would she do? How would she support herself?" "Why now?" Riko asked.

Hisoka shrugged. "You're no longer useful to me."

Riko looked at the long row of shoes she'd just polished. "I'm not?"

Hisoka ground the pointy heel of her shoe into Riko's skirt, tearing the fabric. "You went to the ball last night, didn't you?"

Riko felt the blood drain form her face, and she knew Hisoka saw the truth in her eyes. "N-no," she lied. "How would I-"

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you were there." Hisoka kicked a pair of shoes in Riko's direction. "Put these on."

Riko just stared at the shoes in dismay. They were the shoes she'd worn the night before.

"Put them on!" Hisoka screamed. "I know that Akira's and Azumi's feet are two large. You're the only one who could have worn my shoes last night."

"And from that you think I went to the ball?" Riko asked, her voice breathy with panic.

"Put on the shoes, Riko."

Riko did as she was told. They were, of course the perfect fit.

"You have overstepped your bounds," Hisoka said in a low voice. "I warned you years ago not to forget your place in this world. You are a bastard, a by-blow, the product of-"

"I know what a bastard is," Riko snapped.

Hisoka raised one haughty brow, silently mocking Riko's outburst. "You are unfit to mingle with polite society," she continued, "and yet you dared to pretend you are as good as the rest of us by attending the masquerade."

"Yes, I dared," Riko cried out, well past caring that Hisoka had somehow discovered her secret. "I dared, and I'd dare again. My blood is just as blue as yours, and my heart is far kinder, and-"

One minute Riko was on her feet, screaming at Hisoka, and the next she was on the floor, clutching her cheek, made red by Hisoka's palm.

"Don't you ever compare yourself to me," Hisoka warned.

Riko remained on the floor. How could her father have done this to her, leave her in the care of a woman who so obviously detested her? Had he cared so little? Or had he been blind?

"You will be gone by morning," Hisoka said in a low voice. "I don't ever want to see your face again."

Riko started to make her way to the door.

"But not ,"Hisoka said, planting the heel of her hand against Riko's shoulder, "until you finish the job I have assigned you."

"It will take me until morning just to finish," Riko protested.

"That is your problem, not mine." And with that, Hisoka slammed the doors shut, turning the lock with a very loud click.

Riko stared down at the flickering candle she'd brought in to help illuminate the long, dark closet. There was no way the wick would last until morning.

And there was no way –absolutely no way in hell- that she was going to polish the rest of Hisoka's shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. Hope you still enjoy though.

Part 2:

Chapter 10:

It was, thought Riko, high time she found a new job.

It had been almost two years since she'd finally stopped being Hisoka's virtual slave, two years since she'd been completely on her own.

After she left her childhood home, she'd pawned Hisoka's shoe clips, but the diamonds Hisoka had liked to boast about turned out not to be diamonds at all, but rather simple paste, and they hadn't brought much money. She'd tried to find a job as a governess, but none of the agencies she'd queried were willing to take her on.

Luckily she found the Tochigi. They were an ordinary sort of couple, expecting good work from their servants but not demanding the impossible. After working for Hisoka she found the Tochigis a positive vacation.

But then their son had return from a tour of the fire country, and everything had changed. Ryota was constantly cornering her in the hall, and when his innuendo and suggestions were rebuffed, he'd grown more aggressive. Riko had just started to think that maybe she ought to find employment elsewhere when the Tochigi had left for a week.

It had been difficult to avoid Ryota's advances before, but at least Riko had felt reasonably protected. Ryota would never dare attack her while his mother was in residence.

Riko knew she should have left the grounds immediately, but the elderly couple treated her well, and she thought it impolite to leave without notice. After two hours of being chased around the house, however, she decided that good manners were not worth her virtue. So she packed her meager belongings into one small bag, and let herself out. It was a two mile hike to the village, but even in the dead of night, the road to town seemed infinitely safer than the Tochigi's house.

She'd just come around the house and had stepped onto the front drive, however, when she heard a raucous shout.

She looked up. "Oh, blast. Ryota Tochigi," he appeared drunker than usual. Riko broke into a run, praying that alcohol had impaired Ryota's coordination because she knew she could not match him for speed.

But her flight must have only served to excite him, because she heard him yell out with glee, then felt his footsteps rumbling on the ground, growing closer and closer until she felt his hand close round the back collar of her coat, jerking her to a halt.

Ryota laughed triumphantly, and Riko had never been so terrified in her entire life.

"Look what I have here," he crackled. "Little Riko. I shall have to introduce you to my friends."

Riko's mouth went dry, and she wasn't sure whether her heart started to beat double time or stopped altogether. " Let me go, Ryota," she said in her sternest voice. She knew that he liked her helpless and pleading, and she refused to cater to his wishes.

"I don't think so," he said, turning her around so that she was forced to watch his lips stretch into a slippery smile. He turned his head to the side and called out, "Norio! Osamu! Look what I have here!"

Riko watched with horror as two more men emerged from the shadows. From the looks of them, they were just as drunk, or maybe even more so, than Ryota.

"Let me go!" Riko said again.

Ryota grinned. "What do you think, boys?" Should I do as the lady asks?"

"Hell, no!" came the reply from both men.

Ryota continued. "This one's a housemaid, and as we all know, that breed is born to serve." He gave Riko a shove, pushing her towards one of his friends. " Here. Have a look at the goods."

Riko cried out as she was propelled forward. She was about to be raped; that much was clear.

The man who caught her fondled her roughly, then shoved her toward the third one. He'd just snaked his hand around her waist, when she heard someone yell out, " Ryota!"

Riko shut her eyes in agony. A fourth man. Dear god weren't three enough?

"Kakashi!" Ryota called out. "Come join us!"

Riko's eyes snapped open. Kakashi?

A tall, powerfully built man emerged from the shadows, moving forward with easy, confident grace.

"What have we here?"

Dear god, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She heard it often enough in her dreams

It was Kakashi. Her Prince Charming.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Wow, I'm starting to get more reviews, yea! Thanks to all of you have reviewed.

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 11:

The night air was chilly, but Kakashi found it refreshing after being forced to breathe the alcohol and tobacco fumes inside. The moon was nearly full, glowing round and fat. The gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees. All in all, it was an excellent night to leave a boring party and ride home.

But first things first. He had to find his host, go through the motions of thanking him for his hospitality, and inform him of his departure. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he called out, " Ryota!"

"Over here!" came the reply, and Kakashi turned his head to the right. Ryota was standing under a stately old elm with two other gentlemen. They appeared to be having a bit of fun with a housemaid, pushing her back and forth between them.

Kakashi groaned. He was too far away to determine whether the housemaid was enjoying their attentions, and if she was not, then he was going to have to save her, which was not how he'd planned to spend his evening. He'd never been particularly enamored of playing the hero, but he hated to see any female in distress.

"Yo!" He called out as he ambled over, keeping his posture slouched and book in hand. It was always better to move slowly and assess the situation than it was to charge in blindly.

"Kakashi!" Ryota called out. "Come join us!"

Kakashi drew close just as one of the men snaked an arm around the young woman's waist and pinned her to him, her back to his front. His other hand was on her bottom, squeezing and kneading.

Kakashi brought his gaze to the maid's eyes. They were huge and filled with terror, and she was looking at him as if he'd just dropped fully formed from the sky.

"What have we here?" he asked.

"Just a bit of sport, "Ryota chortled. "My parents were kind enough to hire this prime morsel as the upstairs maid."

"She doesn't appear to be enjoying your attentions," Kakashi said quietly.

"She likes it just fine," Ryota replied with a grin. "Fine enough for me, anyway."

"But not," Kakashi said stepping forward, "for me."

"You can have your turn with her," Ryota said, ever jovial. "Just as soon as we're through."

"You misunderstand." There was a hard edge to Kakashi's voice, and the three men all froze, looking over at him with wary curiosity. "Release the girl," he said.

Still stunned by the sudden change of atmosphere, and with reflexes mostly likely dulled by alcohol, the man holding the girl did nothing.

"I don't want to fight you," Kakashi said, crossing his arms, "but I will. And I can assure you that the three-to-one odds will have no affect against me."

" Now see here," Ryota said angerly. "You can't come here and order me about on my property."

"It's your parents' property," Kakashi pointed out, reminding them all that Ryota was still wet behind the ears.

"It my home," Ryota shot back, "and she's my maid. And she'll do what I want."

"I wasn't aware that slavery was legal in this country," Kakashi replied.

"She has to do what I say!"

"Does she?"

"I'll fire her if she doesn't."

"Very well," Kakashi said with a tiny quirk of a smile through his mask. "Ask her then. Ask the girl if she wants to sleep with all three of you. Because that is what you had in mind, isn't it?"

Ryota sputtered as he fought for words.

"Well, then, you can't really expect her to do it, can you/" Kakashi looked at the girl. She was a fetching thing, with a short bob of light brown curls and eyes that loomed almost too large in her face. "Fine," he said, sparing a brief glance back at Ryota. "I'll ask her."

The girl's lips parted slightly, and Kakashi had the oddest sensation that they had met before. But that was impossible, unless she'd worked for some aristocratic family. And even then, he would have only seen her in passing. His taste in woman had never run to housemaids, and in all truth, he tended not to notice them..

"Miss.." He frowned. "What's your name?"

"Riko, " she gasped, sounding as if there were a very large frog was caught in her throat."

"Riko," he continued, "would you be so kind as to answer thw previous question?"

"No!" she burst out.

"You're not going to answer?" he asked, his eyes amused.

"No, I do not want to sleep with these three men!" The words practically exploded from her mouth.

"Well, that seems to settle that," kakashi said. He glanced up at the man still holding her. "I suggest you release her so that Ryota may relieve her of employment."

"And where will she go?" Ryota sneered. "I can assure you she won't wrok in this village again."

Riko turned to Kakashi, wondering much the same thing. Kakashi gave a careless shrug. "I'll find her a position in my parent's old household or my apartment complex." He looked over at her and raised a brow. "I assume that's acceptable?"

Riko's mouth dropped open in horrified surprise. He wanted to take her to his home?

"That's not quite the reaction I expected," Kakashi said dryly. "It will certainly be more pleasant than your employment here. At the very least, I can assure you, you want be raped. What do you say?"

Riko glanced frantically at the three men who had intended to rape her. She really didn't have a choice. Kakashi was her only means of escape. She knew she couldn't possible work for him, and be in such close proximity to him. Being Kakashi's servant would be more than she could bear. But she could find a way to avoid that later. For now she needed just to escape Ryota.

She turned to Kakashi and nodded, still afraid to use her voice. She felt as if she were choking inside, although she wasn't certain whether that was from fear or relief.

"Good, "he said. "Shall we be off?"

She gave a rather pointed look at the arm that was still holding her hostage.

"Oh for heaven sake," Kakashi snarled. "Will you let her go of her or will I have to knock you out."

"Good," kakashi said once the gentleman came to some sense after seeing Kakashi determined face. Riko watched them walk away, then slowly dragged her gaze back to Kakashi. When she'd been trapped by Ryota and his leering friends, she'd known what they wanted to do to her, and she'd almost wanted to die. And then, all of a sudden, there was Kakashi, standing before her like a hero from her dreams, and she'd thought maybe she had died, because why else would he be here with her unless she was in heaven?

It had been a moment of perfection.

But then the world had come crashing back, and all she could think was- what on earth was he doing here? I was a disgusting party, full of drunkards and whores. When she'd met him two years ago, he hadn't seemed the sort who would frequent such events. Maybe she had misjudged him. But he had saved her. That was irrefutable. Maybe it didn't matter that he come to Ryota's party afterall.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Riko nodded.

"Good. How much time will it take you to pack your things?"

Riko blinked rather dumbly, and then realized she was still holding her satchel. "It's alright here," she said. "I was trying to leave when they caught me."

"Smart girl," he murmured approvingly. "Let's be off, then," he said.

Riko said nothing, but her chin jutted slightly forward, and her head titled to the side as she watched his face.

"Are you certain you're all right?" he asked.

And then Riko started to think back. Two years ago, when she'd meet him, half her face had been covered by a mask. Her hair had been lightly powered, making it seem blonder than it actually was. Furthermore, she'd since cut it and sold the locks to a wigmaker. Her previous long waves were now short curls.

Without Rei to feed her, she lost a little over ten pounds. And when one got right down to it, they'd only been in each other's company a mere hour and a half. She stared at him, right into his eyes. And that was when she knew. He wasn't going to recognize her. He had no idea who she was. Riko didn't know where to laugh or cry.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This seems to me to be a very sad chapter. Though, it could be I was listen to sadness and sorrows when I was editing this chapter. Please review me.

Kakashi 's Cinderella

Chapter 12:

Ten minutes later, Riko was walking next to Kakashi.

"Is there something in your eye?" he asked politely.

That caught her attention. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"You keeping blinking," he explained. "I thought perhaps you had something in your eye."

Riko swallowed hard, trying to suppress a round of nervous laughter. What was she supposed to say to him? The truth? That she was blinking because she kept expecting to wake up from what could only be a dream? Or maybe a nightmare?

"Are you certain you're all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Just aftereffects of shock, I imagine," he said.

She nodded again, letting him think that was all that affected her.

How could he not have recognized her? She'd been dreaming of this moment for years. Her Prince Charming had finally come to rescue her, and he didn't even know who she was.

"What was your name again?" he asked. "I'm terribly sorry. It takes me twice to remember a name."

"Hamada Riko." There seemed little reason to lie; she hadn't told him her name at the masquerade.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Riko," he said, keeping his eyes focused on his book. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Riko acknowledge his greeting with a nod even though he wasn't looking at her. She held silent for a moment, mostly because she simply didn't know what to say in such an unbelievable situation. It was, she realized, the introduction that had never taken place two years earlier. Finally, she just said, "That was a very brave thing you did."

He shrugged.

"There were three of them and only one of you. Most men would not have intervened."

This time he did look at her. "I hate bullies," was all he said.

She nodded again. "They would have rapped me."

"I know," he replied. He paused for a second. " I would like to think that most men would have come to your aid in such a situation."

" I pray that I never have to find out if your statement is true."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

They walked on in silence. Riko remembered the masquerade ball, when they hadn't lacked for conversation, even for a moment. It was different now, she realized. She was a housemaid, not a glorious woman. They had nothing in common.

But still, she kept waiting for him to recognize her, to stop dead in his tracks, clasp her to his chest, and tell her he'd been looking for her for two years. But that wasn't going to happen, she soon realized. He couldn't recognize the lady in the housemaid, and in all truth, why should he?

People saw what they expected to see. And Kakashi surely didn't expect to see a fine lady of polite society in guise of a humble housemaid.

Not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought of him, hadn't remembered his lips on hers, or the heady magic of that costumed night. He had become the centerpiece of her fantasies, dreams in which she was a different person, with different parents. In her dreams, she'd met him at a ball, maybe her own ball, hosted by her devoted mother and father. He courted her sweetly, with fragrant flowers and stolen kisses. And then, on a mellow spring day, while the birds were singing and a gentle breeze ruffled the air, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, professing his everlasting love and adoration.

It was a fine daydream, surpassed only by the one in which they lived happily ever after, with three or four splendid children, born safely within the sacrament of marriage.

But even with all her fantasies, she never imagined she'd actually see him again, much less be rescued by him from a trio of licentious attackers.

She wondered if he ever thought of the mysterious woman in silver with whom he'd shared one passionate kiss. She liked to think that he did, but she doubted that it had meant as much to him as it had to her. He was a man, after all, and had most likely kissed dozens of women.

And for him, that one night had been much like any other. Riko still read Ami's articles whenever she could get her hands on it. She knew that he attended scores of balls. Why should one masquerade stand out in his memory?

Riko sighed and looked down at her hands, still clutching the drawstrings of her small bag. She wished she owned gloves, but her only pair had worn out earlier that year, and she hadn't been able to afford another. Her hands looked rough and chapped, and her fingers where growing cold.

"Is that everything you own?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded. "I haven't much. I'm afraid. Just a change of clothing and a few personal mementos."

He was silent for a moment, and then said. "You have quite a refined accent for a housemaid."

He was not the first to make that observation, so Riko gave him her stock answer. "My mother was a housekeeper to a kind and generous family. They allowed me to share some of their daughters' lessons."

"Why do you not work there?"

"My mother passed on," she finally replied, "and I did not deal well with the new housekeeper."

He seemed to accept that, and they walked on for a few minutes. The night was almost silent, save for the wind. Finally, Riko, unable to contain her curiosity, aksed, "Where are we going?"

"My parents old house it not far away, " he replied. "We'll stay there a night of two, then I'll take you to my friends house in town. I'm certain that he can find you a position for you there."

Riko heart began to pound. "This house of yours.."

"You will be properly chaperoned," he said with a faint smile. " The caretakers will be in attendance, and I assure you that Suzikis' are not likely to let anything untoward happen to you.

" I thought it was your family home."

His smile grew deeper through his mask. " I have been trying to get them to think of it as such for years, but I have never been successful."

Riko felt her lips tug up at the corners. " They sound like people I would like very much."

"I expected you would."

And then there was more silence. Riko kept her eyes scrupulously straight ahead. She had the most absurd fear that if their eyes met, he would recognize her. But that was a mere fancy. He'd already looked her squarely in the eye, more than once even, and he still thought her nothing but a housemaid.

After a few minutes, however, she felt the oddest tingling in her cheek, and as she turned to face him she saw that he kept glancing at her with an odd expression.

"Have we met?" he blurted out.

"No," she said, her voice a touch more choked than she would have preferred. " I don't believe so."

"I'm sure you're right," he muttered, " but still, you do seem rather familiar."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: A short chapter I know but it seemed the best place to end it for tonight.

Chapter 13:

"Is that a raindrop?" Riko asked, eager to keep the conversation going.

Kakashi looked up. The moon was now obscured by clouds. "It didn't look like rain when we left," he murmured. A fat raindrop landed on his upturned face and rolled down his cloth covered cheek. "But I do believe you're correct."

She glanced at the sky. "The wind has picked up quite a bit. I hope it doesn't storm."

"It's sure to storm," he said wryly.

"How close is your family home?"

"About fifteen minutes away," he frowned. "Provided we are not slowed down by the rain."

"Well, I do not mind a bit of rain," she said gamely. "There are far worse things than getting wet."

They both knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't think I remembered to thank you," she said, her words quiet.

Kakashi turned his head sharply. By all that was holy, there was something damned familiar about her voice. But when his eyes searched her face, all he saw was a simple housemaid. A very attractive housemaid, to be sure, but a housemaid nonetheless. No one with whom he would ever have crossed paths with.

"It was nothing," he finally said.

"To you, perhaps. To me it was everything."

Uncomfortable with such appreciation, he just nodded and gave one of those grunts men tended to emit when they didn't know what to say.

And then the heavens opened up in earnest.

It took about one minute for Kakashi's clothes to be soaked through. "We are almost there," he yelled, trying to make himself heard over the wind,

"Don't worry about me!" Riko called back, but when he looked over at her, he saw her shiver her arms wrapped tightly over her chest.

"Let me give you my coat."

She shook her head and actually laughed. "It'll probably make me even wetter, soaked as it is."

Bloody hell. This was just what he needed. He'd had a head cold all last week, and he probably wasn't completely recovered. A walk in the freezing rain would most likely set him back, and he'd spend the next month with a runny nose, watery eyes.. all those infuriating, unattractive symptoms.

Kakashi breathed a sigh once he caught a glimpse of his family home. He looked over at Riko. She, too, was shivering, but, he thought with a touch of admiration, she hadn't let out even a peep of complaint.

"We're almost there," he assured her.

"I'm all- Oh! Are you alright?"

Kakashi was gripped by a wave of coughs, the deep, hacking kind that rumbled down in one's chest. His lungs felt as if they were on fire, and his throat like someone had taken a razor blade to it.

"I'm fine," he gasped.

"You don't sound fine."

"I had a head cold last week," he said with a wince. Damn, but his lungs felt sore.

"That didn't sound like your head," she said, giving him what she obviously hoped was a teasing smile. But it didn't looking like a teasing smile. In truth, she looked terribly concerned.

"Must've moved," he muttered.

"I don't want you to be getting sick on my account."

"He tried to grin, but his cheekbones ached too much. "I would've been caught in the rain whether I taken you along or not."

"Still-"

Whatever she'd intended to say was lost under another steam of deep, chesty coughs.

"Sorry," he mumbled

"Lean on me I help you."

"It alright."

"Riko fought the urge to throttle him. His eyes were red and he couldn't stop coughing, and still he found the energy to act like an arrogant peacock. Shaking her head at his stubbornness she allowed him to walk on his own.

In the distance Riko saw the entryway to the house. Kakashi joked, "I'll race you to the door."

Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that he had the spirit to make a joke of this, when he was obviously feeling so poorly. But she wrapped the drawstring of her bag around her hands, hitched up her skirts, and ran for the front door of the house. By time she reached the steps , she was laughing from the exertion, giggling at the ridiculousness of running wildly to get out of the rain when she was already soaked to the bone.

Kakashi had, not surprisingly, beaten her to small doorway. He might have been ill, but his legs were significantly longer and stronger. When she skidded to a halt at his side, he was banging on the front door.

"Don't you have a key?" Riko yelled. The wind was howling, making it difficult to be heard.

Sighing in frustration Kakashi pulled out a key. "I guess nobody here since it's dark inside."


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 14:

" We're going to build a fire," Kakashi said, " and get warm before either of us goes to bed. I didn't save you from Ryota just so you could die of influenza."

Riko watched him cough anew, the spasm wracking his body and forcing him to bend over at the waist. "Begging your pardon," she could not help commenting, "but of the two us, I should think you're more in danger of contracting influenza."

"Just so," he gasped, "and I assure you I have no desire to be so afflicted, either. So-" He bent over again as he was once again engulfed by coughs.

"Kakashi?" Riko asked, concern in her voice.

He swallowed convulsively and barely managed to say, "Just help me get a fire blazing before I cough myself into oblivion."

Riko's brow knit with worry. His coughing fits were coming closer and closer together, and each time they were deeper, more rumbly, as if they were coming from the very pit of his chest.

She made easy work of the fire; she'd certainly had enough experience setting them as a housemaid, and soon they were both holding their hands as close to the flames as they dared.

"I don't suppose your change of clothes remained dry," Kakashi said, nodding towards Riko's sodden satchel.

"I doubt it," she frowned, turning around so that the fire might heat her back. "But it's no matter. If I stand here long enough, I'll dry out."

" Don't be silly," he scoffed, turning around so that his back faced the fire as well. " I'm sure I can find you a change of clothing."

"You have women's clothing here?" she asked doubtfully.

"You're not so fussy that you can't wear a pair of my old pants and shirt, are you?"

Until that very moment, Riko had probably been exactly that fussy, but now it did seem a little silly. " I suppose not," she said. Dry clothing sounds appealing."

"Good," he said briskly. "Why don't you light the furnaces in two bedrooms, and I'll find us both some clothing?"

"I can stay in the servants' quarters," Riko said quickly.

"Not necessary," he said, striding out of the room and motioning for her to follow. "I've extra rooms, and you are not a servant here."

"But I am a servant," she pointed out, hurrying after him.

"Do whatever you please then," He started to march up the stairs, but had to stop halfway up to cough. "You can find a tiny little room in the servants' quarters with hard little pallet, or you can avail yourself of a guest bedroom, all of which I assure you come equipped with feather mattresses and goosedown coverlets."

Riko knew that she should remember her place in the world and march right up the next flight of stairs to the attic, but God above, a feather mattress and down coverlet sounded like heaven on earth. She hadn't slept in such comfort in years. "I'll just find a small guest bedroom."

Kakashi mouthed quirked up, beneath his mask in a dry, I-told-you-so sort of smile. "Pick whichever room you like, But not that one," he said pointing to the second door on the left. "That's mine."

"I'll get the furnace started in there immediately," she said. He needed warmth more than she did, and besides, she found herself inordinately curious to see what the inside of his bedroom looked like. One could tell a lot about a person by the décor of his bedchamber.

The room was lovely, warm and masculine. Despite the fact that Kakashi said he was rarely in residence, there was all sorts of items all over the desk. How odd, "Rocks?"

"Each one is meaningful in some way," came a deep voice from behind her. "I've collected them since-" he stopped to cough. "Since I was a child."

Riko's face flushed red at having been caught so shamelessly snooping.

He coughed so hard that he had to lean against the wall.

"You need to get warm," Riko said quickly. "Let me get to work on that fire."

Kakashi tossed a bundle of clothing onto the bed. "For you," he said simply.

"Thank you," she said, keeping her attention focused on the small furnace. It was dangerous to remain in the same room as him. She didn't think he was likely to make an untowards advance; he was far too much of a gentleman to foist himself on a woman he barely knew. No the danger lay squarely with herself. Frankly, she was terrified that if she spent too much time in his company she might fall head over heels in love.

And what would that get her ? Nothing but a broken heart. "There," she announced once she was satisfied. She stood up, arching her back slightly as she stretched and turned around. "That should take care of-Oh my!"

Kakashi looked positively green.

"You need to get into bed," she said, stumbling under his weight when he decided to lean against her instead of the bedpost.

He grinned. "You coming?"

She lurched back. "Now I know you're feverish."

His hand crept up to his forehead. "hmmm, maybe I am a bit hot."

It was horribly familiar of her, but a man's health was at stake, so Riko reached out and touched her hand to his brow. It wasn't burning, but it certainly wasn't cool. "You need to get out of those wet clothes," she said. "Immediately."

Kakashi looked down, blinking as if the sight of sodden clothing was a surprise. "Yes," he murmured thoughtfully. "YES, I belive I do." His fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, but they were clammy and numb and kept slipping and sliding. Finally, he just shrugged at her and said helplessly, "I can't do it."

"Oh, dear. Here, I'll.." Riko reached to undo his buttons, jerked her hands back nervously, then finally gritted her teeth and reached out again. She made quick work of the buttons, doing her best to keep her gaze averted as each undone button revealed another two inches of his skin. "Almost done," she muttered. "Just a moment now."

He didn't say anything in reply, so she looked up. His eyes were closed, and his entire body swaying slightly. If he weren't standing up, she'd have sworn that he was asleep.

"Kakashi?" she asked softly. " Kakashi!"

Kakashi head jerked up violently. "What? What!"

"You fell asleep."

He blinked confusedly. "Is there a reason that's bad?"

"You can't fall asleep in your clothing."

He looked down. "How'd my shirt get undone?"

Riko ignored the question, instead nudging him until his behind was leaning against the mattress. "Sit," she ordered.

She must have sounded suitably bossy, because he did.

"Have you something dry we can change you into?" she asked.

He shrugged the shirt off, letting it land on the floor in a messy heap. "Never sleep with clothes when at home."

Riko felt her stomach lurch. "Well, tonight I think you should, and What are you doing?"

He looked over at her as if she'd asked the most inane question in the world. "Taking my breeches off."

"Couldn't you at least wait until I'd turned my back?"

He stared at her blankly.

She stared back.

He stared some more. Finally, he said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to turn your back?"

"Oh!" she yelped, spinning around as if someone had lit a fire under her feet.

Kakashi shook his head wearily as he sat on the edge of the bed. God save him from prudish misses. She was a housemaid, for heaven sake. Even if she was a virgin- and given her behavior, he rather suspected she was- she surely seen a male form before. Housemaids were always slipping in and out of rooms without knocking, carrying towels and sheets and what have you. It was inconceivable she'd never accidentally barged in on a naked man.

He stripped off his breeches- not and easy task considering they were still more than a little damp and he had quite literally to peel them from his skin. When he was well and truly naked, he quirked a brow in the direction of Riko's back. She was standing rigidly, her hands fisted tightly at her sides.

With surprise, he realized the sight of her made him smile.

He was starting to feel sluggish, and it took him two tries before he was able to lift his leg high enough to climb into bed. With considerable effort he leaned forward and grabbed the edge of his coverlet, dragging it over his body. Then, completely worn-out, he sagged back against the pillows and groaned.

"Are you alright?" Riko called.

He made an effort to say, "Fine," but it came out more like, "Fmmph"

He heard her moving about, and when he summoned up the energy to lift one eyelid halfway open, he saw that she'd moved to the side of the bed. She looked concerned.

For some reason that seemed rather sweet. It had been quite a long time since any woman had been concerned for his welfare.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, trying to give her a reassuring smile. But his voice sounded like it was coming through a long, narrow tunnel.

"Kakashi!"

"Go da bed," he grunted. "Get dry."

"Are you certain?"

He nodded. It was getting too difficult to speak.

"Vey well. But I'm going to leave your door open. If you need me in the night, just call out."

He nodded again. Or at least he tried to. Then he slept.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Yeaness, another chapter down. Please review me I hope to get to 21 reviews by this chapter. LOL!

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 15:

It took Riko barely a quarter of an hour to get ready for bed. Nervous energy kept her going as she changed into dry clothing and readied the furnace in her room, but once her head hit her pillow, she felt herself succumbing to exhaustion so total it seemed to come from her very bones.

It had been a long day, she thought groggily. A really long day, between attending to her morning chores, dashing around the house to escape Ryota and his friends… Her eyelids drifted shut. It had been an extraordinarily long day, and…

Riko sat up suddenly, her heart pounding. The fire in the furnace had burned low, so she must have fallen asleep. She'd been dead tired, though, so something must have woken her. Was it Kakashi? Had he called out? He'd not looked well when she'd left him, but neither had he seemed at death's door.

Riko hopped out of bed, grabbed a candle, then dashed toward the door of her room, grabbing hold of her waistband of the two-big breeches Kakashi had lent her when they started to slip down her hips. When she reached the hall she heard the sound that must have woken her up.

It was a deep groan, followed by a thrashing noise, followed by what could only be called a whimper.

Riko dashed into Kakashi's bedroom, stopping briefly at the furnace to light her candle. He was lying in his bed, almost preternaturally still. Riko edged toward him, her eyes focusing on his chest. She knew he couldn't possibly be dead, but she'd feel an awful lot better once she saw his chest rise and fall.

"Kakashi?" she whispered. "Kakashi?"

No response.

She crept closer, leaning over the edge of the bed. "Kakashi?"

His hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her off-balance until she fell onto the bed.

"Kakashi!" She squealed. "Let go!"

But he'd started to thrash and moan, and there was enough heat coming off this body that Riko knew he was in the grips of a fever.

She somehow managed to wrench herself free, and she went tumbling off the bed while he continued to toss and turn, mumbling streams of words that made no sense.

Riko waited for a quiet moment, then darted her hand out to touch his forehead. It was on fire.

She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to decide what to do. She had no experience nursing the feverish, but it seemed to her that the logical thing would be to cool him off. On the other hand, sickrooms always seemed to be kept closed, stuffy, so maybe..

Kakashi started to thrash again, and then, out of nowhere, he murmured, "Kiss me."

Riko lost hold of her breeches; they fell to the floor. She let out a little yelp of surprise as she quickly bent to retrieve them. Clutching the waistband securely with her right hand she reached out to pat his hand with her left, then thought the better of it. "You're just dreaming, Kakashi," she told him.

"Kiss me," he repeated. But he did not open his eye.

Riko leaned in closer. Even by the light of one solitary candle she could see his eyeball moving quickly under his lid. It was bizarre, she thought, to see another person dream.

"God damn it!" he suddenly yelled. "Kiss me!"

Riko lurched back in surprise, setting her candle hastily on the bedside table. "Kakashi, I-" she began, fully intending to explain why she could not even begin to think about kissing him, but then she thought- why not?

Her heart fluttering wildly, she leaned down and brushed the barest, lightest, most gentle of kiss to his cloth covered lips.

"I love you," she whispered. "I've always loved you."

To Riko's everlasting relief, he didn't move. It wasn't the sort of moment she wanted him to remember in the morning. But then, just when she was convinced that he'd settled back into a deep sleep, his head began to toss from side to side, leaving deep indentations in his feather pillow.

"Where'd you go?" he grunted hoarsely. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here," Riko replied.

He opened his eyes, and for the barest of seconds appeared completely lucid, as he said, "Not you." Then his eyes rolled back and his head started tossing from side to side again.

"Well, I'm all you've got," Riko muttered. "Don't go anywhere," she said with a nervous laugh. "I'll be right back."

And then, her heart pounding with fear and nerves, as she ran out of the room.

If there was one thing that Riko had learned in her days as a housemaid, it was that most households were run in essentially the same way. It was for that reason that she had no trouble at all finding spare linens to replace Kakashi's sweat-soaked sheets. She also scavenged a pitcher full of cool water and a few towels for dampening his brow.

Upon her return to his bedroom, she found him lying still again, but his breathing was shallow and rapid. Riko reached out and touched his brow again. She couldn't be certain, but it seemed to her that it was growing warmer.

Oh, dear. This is not good, and she was singularly unqualified to care for a feverish patient She dunked a cloth in the pitcher of water, then wrung it out until it was no longer dripping from the corners. "This ought to make you feel a little better," she whispered, placing it gingerly on his brow. Then she added, in a rather unconfident voice, "At least I hope it will."

He didn't flinch when she touched him with the cloth. Riko took that as an excellent sign, and she prepared another cool towel. She had no idea where to put it, though. His chest somehow didn't seem right, and she certainly wasn't going to allow the bedsheet to drift any lower than his waist unless the poor man was at death's door( and even then, she wasn't certain what she could possibly do down there that would resurrect him.) So she finally just dabbed with it behind his ears, and a little on the side of his neck.

"Does that feel better?" she asked, not expecting any sort of an answer but feeling nonetheless that she ought to continue with her one-side conversation. "I really don't know very much about caring for the ill, but it just seems to me like you'd want something cool on your brow. I know if I were sick, that's how I'd feel."

He shifted restlessly mumbling something utterly incoherent.

"Really?" Riko replied, trying to smile but failing miserably. "I'm glad you feel that way."

He mumbled something else.

"No," she said, dabbing the cool cloth over his cloth covered ear, "I'd have to agree with what you said the first time."

He went still again.

"I'd be happy to reconsider," she said worriedly. "Please don't take offense."

He didn't move.

Riko sighed. One could only converse so long with an unconscious man before one started to feel extremely silly. She lifted up the cloth she'd placed on his forehead and touched his skin. It felt kind of clammy now. Clammy and still warm, which was a combination she wouldn't have thought possible.

She decided to leave the cloth off for now, and laid it over the top of the pitcher. There seemed little she could do for him at that very moment, so Riko stretched her legs and walked slowly around his room, shamelessly examining everything that wasn't nailed down, and quite a bit that was.

Kakashi groaned, and when Riko glanced over she saw that he was shifting restlessly in the bed. She closed a notebook she been looking at and put it back in place before hurriedly making her way to his side.

"Kakashi?" she whispered. "Are you all right."

His eyelids fluttered open.

"Do you need anything?"

He blinked several times, and Riko couldn't be sure whether he'd heard her or not. He looked so unfocused, she couldn't even be sure whether he'd truly seen her.

"Kakashi?"

He squinted. "Riko," he said hoarsely his throat sounding terribly dry and scratchy. " The housemaid."

She nodded. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"Water," he rasped.

"Right away." Riko had been dunking the cloths into the water in the pitcher, but she decided that now was no time to be fussy, so she grabbed a hold of the glass she'd brought up from the kitchen and filled it. " Here you are," she said, handing it to him.

His fingers were shaky, so she did not let go of the glass as he brought it to his lips. He took a couple of sips, then sagged back against his pillows.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Riko reached out and touched his brow. It was still quite warm, but he seemed lucid once again, and she decided to take that as a sign that the fever had broken. "I think you'll be better in the morning.

He laughed. Not hard, and not with anything approaching vigor, but he actually laughed. "Not likely," he croaked.

"Well not recovered," she allowed, "but I think you'll feel better than you do right now."

"It would certainly hard to feel worse."

Riko smiled at him. "Do you think you can scoot to one side of your bed so I can change the sheets?"

He nodded and did as she asked, closing his weary eyes as she changed the bed around him. "That's a neat trick," he said when she was done.

" One of my old employers mother was bedridden so whenever she came to visit we had to learn to change the sheets without her leaving the bed. It's not terribly difficult."

He nodded," I'm going back to sleep now."

Riko gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. She just couldn't help herself. "You'll feel better in the morning," she whispered. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey everybody I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile I been really busy and I let the story slip. I hope this chapter will redeem everything. Please enjoy and review me if you get a chance. Thank You!

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 16:

The first thing Riko did the following morning was scream. She'd fallen asleep in the straight-backed chair next to Kakashi's bed, her limbs sprawled most inelegantly and her head cocked to the side in a rather uncomfortable position. Her sleep had been light at first, her ears perked to listen for any sign of distress from the sickbed. But after an hour or so of complete, blessed silence, exhaustion claimed her, and she fell into a deeper slumber, the kind from which one ought to awaken in peace, with a restful, easy smile on one's face.

Which may have been why, when she opened her eyes and saw two strange people staring at her, she had such a fright that it took a full five minutes for heart to stop racing.

"Who are you?" The words tumbled out of Riko's mouth before she realized who they must be: the caretakers of the house.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, not a little bit belligerently.

"Riko," she said with a gulp. " I…" She pointed desperately at Kakashi. "He…"

"Spit it out girl!"

"Don't torture her," came a croak from the bed.

Three heads swiveled in Kakashi's direction. "You're awake!" Riko exclaimed.

"Wish to God I weren't," he muttered. "My throat feels like it's on fire."

"Would you like me to fetch you some more water?" Riko asked.

He shook his head.

Kakashi spoke, "Riko meet Mr. and Mrs. Iwate. They are the caretakers of my home when I'm not here."

Mrs. Iwate smile a Riko and spoke, " It's nice to meet you." Her attention then focused on Kakashi, " I'll go get you some tea ."

"Would you like help?" Riko asked timidly. Something about this pair made her feel like she were ten years old. They were both short and squat, but they positively exuded authority.

Mrs. Iwate shook her head. "A fine housekeeper I am if I can't prepare a pot of tea."

Riko gulped. She couldn't tell whether Mrs. Iwate was miffed or joking. " I never meant to imply-"

Mrs. Iwate waved off her apology. "Shall I bring you a cup?"

"You shouldn't fetch anything for me," Riko said. "I'm a ser-"

"Bring her a cup," Kakashi ordered.

"But-"

He jabbed his finger at her, grunting, "Be quiet," before turning to Mrs. Iwate and bestowing upon her a cloth covered smile that could have melted an ice cape. "Would you be so kind as to include a cup for Riko on the tray?"

"Of course, Kakashi," she replied, "but may I say-"

"You can say anything you please once you return with the tea," he promised.

She gave him a stern look. "I have a lot to say."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Kakashi, Riko, and Mr. Iwate waited in silence while Mrs. Iwate left the room, and then, when she was safely out of earshot, Mr. Iwate positively chortled, and said, "You're in for it Kakashi!"

Kakashi smiled weakly.

Mr. Iwate turned to Riko and explained, "When Mrs. Iwate has a lot to say, she has a_ lot_ to say."

"Oh," Riko replied. She would have like to have said something slightly more articulate, but "oh" was truly the best she could come up with on such short notice.

"And when she has a lot to say," Mr. Iwate continued, his smile growing wide and sly, "she likes to say it with great vigor."

"Fortunately," Kakashi said in a dry voice, "we'll have our tea to keep us occupied."

Riko's stomach grumbled loudly.

"And," Kakashi continued, shooting her an amused glance, "a fair bit of breakfast, too."

Kakashi turned to Riko and gave her a conspiratorial sort of smile. "I do love her eggs."

Her stomach grumbled again.

"We didn't know you were coming so we have limited food. You should have told us you were coming," Mr. Iwate said shaking his head.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment decision," Kakashi said, stretching his neck from side to side. "Went to a bad party and decided to leave."

Mr. Iwate jerked his head toward Riko. "Where'd she come from?"

"She was at the party."

"I wasn't _at _the party. I was a servant at the house."

"You're a servant?"

Riko nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"You don't look like a servant." Mr. Iwate turned to Kakashi. "Does she look like a servant to you?"

Kakashi shrugged helplessly. "I don't know _what _she look like."

Riko scowled at him. It might not have been an insult, but it certainly wasn't a compliment.

"If she's somebody else's servant," Mr. Iwate persisted," then what's she doing here?"

"May I save my explanations until Mrs. Iwate returns?" Kakashi asked. "Since I'm certain she'll repeat all of your questions?"

Mr. Iwate looked at him for a moment, blinked, nodded, then turned back to Riko. "Why're you dressed like that?"

Riko looked down and realized with horror that she'd completely forgotten she was wearing men's clothes. Men's clothes so big that she could barely keep the breeches from falling to her feet. "My clothes were wet," she explained, "from the rain."

Mr. Iwate nodded sympathetically. "Quite a storm last night"

Kakashi and Riko just nodded.

A loud clomping sound came from the stairway; surely Mrs. Iwate returning with breakfast. "I ought to help," Riko said, jumping up and dashing to the door.

"Once a servant, always a servant," Mr. Iwate said sagely.

Kakashi wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Riko wince.

A minute later, Mrs. Iwate entered, bearing a splendid silver tea service.

"Where's Riko?" Kakashi asked.

"I sent her down to get the rest," Mrs. Iwate replied. "She should be up in no time. Nice girl," she added in matter-of-fact tone, "but she needs a belt for those breeches you lent her."

Riko felt something squeeze suspiciously in his chest at the thought of Riko-the-housemaid, with her breeches 'round her ankles. He gulped uncomfortably when he realized the tight sensation might very well be desire. Then he groaned and grabbed at his throat, because uncomfortable gulps were even more uncomfortable after a night of harsh coughing.

"You need one of my tonics," Mrs. Iwate said.

Kakashi shook his head frantically. He'd had one of her tonics before; it had him retching for three hours.

" I won't take no for an answer," she warned.

"She never does," Mr. Iwate added.

"The tea will work wonders," Kakashi said quickly, "I'm sure."

But Mrs. Iwate's attention had already been diverted. " Where is that girl?" she muttered, walking back to the door and looking out. " Riko! Riko!"

" If you can keep her from bring me a tonic," Kakashi whispered urgently to Mr. Iwate, " I'll give you a raise."

Mr. Iwate beamed. "Consider it done!"

"There she is," Mrs. Iwate declared. "Oh, heaven above."

"What is it dearie?" Mr. Iwate asked, ambling towards the door.

"The poor thing can't carry a tray and keep her breeches up at the same time," she replied, chuckling sympathetically.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Kakashi asked from the bed.

"Oh yes, of course." She hurried out.

"I'll be right back," Mr. Iwate said over his shoulder. "Don't want to miss this."

"Someone get the bloody girl a belt!" Kakashi yelled grumpily. It didn't seem fair that everyone got to go out to the hall and watch the sideshow while he was stuck in bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Yea! I feel smart I had to redo this chapter cause my computer crashed before I saved. I know smart one right? Remember to save everyone. Okay, I am going to stop ranting now. Enjoy!

Chapter 17:

He must have been sicker than he'd realized the night before. He no longer felt the urge to cough every few seconds, but his body felt worn-out, exhausted. His muscles ached, and his throat was damned sore. Even his teeth didn't feel quite right.

He had vague recollections of Riko taking care of him. She had watched over him all night and even sung him lullaby. But he'd never quite seen her face. Most of the time he hadn't had the energy to open his eyes, and even when he had, the room had been dark, always leaving her in shadows, reminding him of-

Kakashi sucked in his breath, his heart thumping crazily in his chest as, in a sudden flash of clarity, he remembered his dream.

He'd dreamed of _her._

It was not a new dream, although it had been months since he'd been visited by it. It was not a fantasy for the innocent, either. Kakashi was no saint, and when he dreamed of the woman from the masquerade, she was not wearing her silver dress.

She was not, he thought with a wicked smile, wearing anything.

But what perplexed him was why this dream would return now, after so many months of dormancy. Was there something about Riko that had triggered it? He'd thought- he'd hoped – that the disappearance of the dream had meant he was over her.

Obviously not.

Riko certainly didn't look like the woman he'd danced with two years earlier. Her hair was all wrong, and she was far too thin. He distinctly remembered the lush, curvy feel of the masked woman in his arms; in comparison, Riko could be called scrawny. He supposed their voices were similar, but he had to admit to himself that as time passed, his memories of that night grew less vivid, and he could no longer recall his mystery woman's voice with perfect clarity. Besides, Riko's accent, while exceptionally refined for a housemaid, was not as upper-crust as _hers_ had been.

Kakashi let out a frustrated snort. How he hated calling her _her. _That seemed the cruelest of her secrets. She'd kept from him even her name. Part of him wished she'd just lied and given him a false name. At least then he'd have something to think of her by in his mind.

Something to whisper in the night, when he was staring out the window, wondering where in hell she was.

Kakashi was saved from further reflection by the sounds of stumbling and bumbling in the hallway. Mr. Iwate was the first to return, staggering under the weight of the breakfast tray.

"What happened to the rest?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, eyeing the door.

"Mrs. Iwate went off to find Riko some proper clothing." Mr. Iwate continued, setting the tray down on Kakashi's desk. "Ham or bacon?"

"Both. I'm famished. And what the devil does she mean proper clothing?"

"A dress, that's what women wear."

Kakashi seriously considered lobbing a candle stump at him. " I meant," he said with what he considered saintly patience, " where is she going to _find_ a dress?"

Mr. Iwate walked over with a plate of food on a footed tray that would fit over Kakashi's lap. " Mrs. Iwate has several extras. She always happy to share."

Kakashi choked on the bite of egg he'd shoveled into his mouth. "Mrs. Iwate and Riko are hardly the same size.

"Neither are you," Mr. Iwate pointed out, " and she wore your clothes just fine."

"I thought you said the breeches fell off in the hall."

" Well, we don't have to worry about that with the dress, do we? I hardly think her shoulders are going to slip through the neck hole."

Kakashi decided it was safer for his sanity to mind his own business, and turned his full attention to his breakfast. Kakashi took a few bites before Mrs. Iwate bustled in.

" Here we are!" she announced.

Riko slunk in, practically drowning in Mrs. Iwate's voluminous dress. Except, of course, at her ankles. Mrs. Iwate was a good five inches shorter than Riko.

Mrs. Iwate beamed. "Doesn't she look smashing?"

"Oh yes," Kakashi replied, lip twitching.

Riko glared at him.

"You'll have plenty of room for breakfast," he said gamely.

"It's only until I get her clothing cleaned up," Mrs. Iwate explained. " But at least it's decent." She waddled over to Kakashi. " How is your breakfast, Kakashi?"

" Delicious," he replied. " I haven't eaten so well in months."

Mrs. Iwate leaned forward and whispered, "I like your Riko. May we keep her?"

Kakashi choked. On what, he didn't know, but he choked nonetheless. " I beg your pardon?"

" Mr. Iwate and I aren't as young as we used to be. We could use another set of hands around here."

" I, ah, well…" He cleared his throat. " I'll think about it."

"Excellent." Mrs. Iwate crossed back to the other side of the room and grabbed Riko's arm. " You come with me. Your stomach has been growling all morning. When was the last time you ate?"

" Er, sometime yesterday, I should think."

" When yesterday?" Mrs. Iwate persisted.

Kakashi smile was hidden behind his mask. Riko looked utterly overwhelmed. Mrs. Iwate tended to do that to a person.

"Er, well, actually-"

Mrs. Iwate planted her hands on her hips. Kakashi grinned. Riko was in for it now.

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't eat yesterday?" Mrs. Iwate boomed.

Riko shot a desperate look at Kakashi. He replied with a don't-look-to-_me_-for-help shrug. Besides, he rather enjoyed watching Mrs. Iwate fuss over her. He'd be willing to bet that the poor girl hadn't been fussed over in years.

"I was very busy yesterday," Riko hedged.

Kakashi frowned. She'd probably been busy running from Ryota and the pack of idiots he called friends.

Mrs. Iwate shoved Riko into the seat behind the desk. "Eat," she ordered.

Kakashi watched as Riko began to eat her food. It was obvious that she was trying to put on her best manners, but eventually hunger must have gotten the best of her, because after a minute she was practically shoveling food into her mouth.

It was then when Kakashi noticed that his jaw was clamped together like a vise that he realized he was absolutely furious. At whom, he wasn't precisely certain. But he did _not_ like seeing Riko so hungry.

They had an odd little bond, he and the housemaid. He'd saved her and she'd saved him. Oh, he doubted his fever from the night before would have killed him; if it had been truly serious, he'd still be battling it now. But she had cared for him and made him comfortable and probably hastened his road to recovery.

"Will you make certain she eats at least another plateful?" Mrs. Iwate asked Kakashi. " I'm going to make up a room for her."

"In the servants' quarters," Riko said quickly.

"Don't be silly. Until we hire you on, you're not a servant here."

"But-"

"Nothing more about it," Mrs. Iwate interrupted.

"Would you like my help dearie?" Mr. Iwate asked.

Mrs. Iwate nodded, and in a moment the couple was gone.

Riko paused in her quest to consume as much food as humanly possible to stare at the door through which they'd just disappeared. She supposed they considered her one of their own, because if she'd been anything but a servant, they'd never have left her alone with Kakashi

"You didn't eat at all yesterday, did you?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Riko shook her head.

"Next time I see Ryota," he growled, "I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp."

If she were a better person, she would have been horrified, but Riko couldn't quite prevent a smile at the thought of Kakashi defending her honor. Or of seeing Ryota nose relocated to his forehead.

"Fill up your plate again, " Kakashi said. " if only for my sake. I assure you Mrs. Iwate counted how many eggs and strips of bacon were on the platter when she left, and she'll have my head if the numbers haven't gone down by the time she returns."

"She's a nice lady," Riko said reaching for some more food.

"The best."

Riko stopped spooning some eggs long enough to ask, " How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very well, thank you. Or if not well, then at least a damn sight better than I did last night."

" I was very worried about you," she said.

"It was very kind of you to care for me."

She chewed then swallowed, then said, "It was nothing, really. Anyone would have done it."

"Perhaps," he said, " but not with such grace and good humor."

Riko's fork froze in midair. " Thank you," she said softly. "That is a lovely compliment."

" I didn't … er…." He cleared his throat.

Riko eyed him curiously; waiting for him to finish whatever it was he wanted to say."

"Never mind," he mumbled.

Disappointed, she put a piece of ham into her mouth.

"I didn't do anything, for which I ought to apologize, did I?" He suddenly blurted out.

Riko spat the ham out into her napkin.

"I'll take that as a yes." He muttered.

" No!" she said quickly. " Not at all. You merely startled me."

His eyes narrowed. " You wouldn't lie to me about this, would you?"

Riko shook her head as she remembered the single, perfect kiss she'd given him. He hadn't done anything that required an apology, but that didn't mean that _she_ hadn't.

"You're blushing," he accused.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes," he said, "you are."

"If I'm blushing," she replied pertly, "it's because I'm wondering why _you_ would think you had any reason to apologize."

"You have a rather smart mouth for a servant," he said.

"I'm sorry," Riko said quickly. She had to remember her place. But it was hard to do with this man.

"I meant it as a compliment," he said. "Do not stifle yourself on my account."

She said nothing.

"I find you rather…" He paused, obviously searching for the correct word. "Refreshing."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Review me!

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 18:

There were advantages; Kakashi soon discovered, to a long, drawn-out recovery.

The most obvious was the quantity and variety of most excellent food brought in by Mrs. Iwate. And even better, was Mr. Iwate had managed to intercept all of Mrs. Iwate's tonics and replace them with Kakashi's best brandy. Kakashi dutifully drank every drop, but the last time he looked out the window, it appeared that three of his rosebushes had died, presumably where Mr. Iwate had dumped the tonic.

It was a sad sacrifice, but one Kakashi was more than willing to make after his last experience with Mrs. Iwate's tonics.

But the best part of his recovery, by far, was Riko. She popped into his room several times a day, sometimes to fluff his pillows, sometimes just to read to him. Kakashi had a feeling that her industriousness was due to her desire to feel useful, and to thank him with deeds for saving her from Ryota.

But he didn't much care why she came to visit; he just liked it that she did.

She'd been quiet and reserved at first, obviously trying to adhere to the standard that a servants should be neither seen nor heard. But Kakashi had none of that, and he'd purposefully engaged her in conversation, just so she couldn't leave. Or he'd goad and needle her, simply to get a rise out of her, because he liked her far better when she was spitting fire than when she was meek and submissive.

But mostly he enjoyed being in the same room with her. It didn't seem to matter if they were talking or if she was just sitting in a chair, leafing through a book while he stared out the window. Something about her presence brought him peace.

A sharp knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up eagerly, calling out, "Enter!"

Riko poked her head in, her shoulder-length curls shaking slightly as they brushed against the edge of the door.

"Mrs. Iwate thought you might like tea."

"Tea? Or tea and biscuits?"

Riko grinned, pushing the door open with her hip as she balanced the tray. "Oh, the latter, to be sure."

"Excellent. And will you join me?"

She hesitated, as she always did, but then she nodded, as she also always did. She'd long since learned that there was no arguing with Kakashi when his mind set on something.

"The color is back in your cheeks," she commented as she set the tray down on a nearby table. " And you don't look nearly so tired. I should think you'll be up and out of bed soon,"

"Oh, soon, I'm sure," he said evasively.

"You're looking healthier every day."

He smiled gamely through his mask. "Do you think so?"

She lifted the teapot and paused before she poured. "Yes," she said with an ironic smile. "I wouldn't have said so otherwise."

Kakashi watched her hands as she prepared his tea. It amused him that she knew exactly how he liked it without asking –no sugar and milk.

"Fix yourself a cup," Kakashi said, biting down into a biscuit when she was not looking, "and come sit by me."

She hesitated again. He knew she'd hesitate, even though she'd already agreed to join him. But he was a patient man, and his patience was reward with a soft sigh as she reached out and plucked another cup off the tray.

After she'd fixed her own-cup, she sat in velvet-covered, straight-back chair by his bed, regarding him over the rim of her teacup as she took a sip.

"No biscuit for you?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head. "I had one straight out of the oven."

" Lucky you. There always best when they're warm." He polished off another biscuit in a instant before Riko could see his face. " And how have you spent your day?"

"Since last I saw you two hours earlier?"

Kakashi shot her a look that said he recognized her sarcasm but chose not to respond to it.

" I helped Mrs. Iwate in the kitchen," Riko said. "She's making a beef stew for supper. Then I borrowed a book from your library and read in the garden."

"Really? What did you read?"

"A novel."

"Was it good?"

She shrugged. "Silly, but romantic. I enjoyed it."

"And do you long for romance?"

Her blush was instantaneous. "That's a rather personal, question, don't you think?"

Kakashi shrugged and started to say something utterly flip, like. It was worth a try, but as he watched her face, her cheeks turning delightfully pink, her eyes cast down to her lap, the strangest thing happened.

He realized he wanted her.

He really wanted her.

He wasn't certain why this so surprised him. Of course he _wanted_ her. He was as red-blooded as any man, and one couldn't spend a long amount of time a round a woman as adorable as Riko without wanting her. Hell, he wanted half the women he met, in a purely low-intensity, non-urgent sort of way.

But in that moment, with this woman, it became urgent.

Kakashi changed positions. Then he bunched the coverlet up to his lap. Then he changed positions again.

"Is your bed uncomfortable?" Riko asked. "Do you need me to fluff your pillows?"

Kakashi's first urge was to reply in the affirmative, grab her as she leaned across him, and then have his wicked way with her, since they would, rather conveniently, be in bed.

But he had a sneaking suspicion that that particular plan would not go well with Riko, so instead he said, "I'm fine," then winced when he realized his voice sounded oddly squeaky.

She smiled as she eyed the biscuits on his plate, saying, "Maybe just one more."

Kakashi moved his arm out of the way to allow her easy access to his plate, which was, he realized somewhat belatedly, resting on his lap. The sight of her hand reaching toward his groin-even if she was aiming for a plate of biscuits-did funny things to him.

Kakashi had a sudden vision of things… _shifting_ down there, and he hastily grabbed the plate, lest it becomes unbalanced.

"Do you mind it I take the last-"

"Fine!" he croaked.

She plucked a ginger biscuit off the plate and frowned. "You look better," she said, giving the biscuit a little sniff, " but you don't sound better. Is your throat bothering you?"

Kakashi took a quick sip of his tea. " Not at all. I must've swallowed a piece of dust.

"Oh. Drink some more tea, then. That shouldn't bother you long." She set her teacup down. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes!" Kakashi said quickly, bunching up his coverlet around his waist. She might try to take away the strategically placed plate, and then where would he be?

"Are you certain you're all right?" she asked, looking far more suspicious than concerned.

He smiled tightly through his mask. "Just fine."

"Very well," she said, standing up. "What would you like me to read? And don't say Make Out Paradise, I refuse that."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note : I'm Back. For a treat for your patients this will be a longer chapter than usual. So sit back and enjoy!

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 19:

Riko was decided after check in with Mrs. Iwate that walk would be nice. So that's how she found herself taking southwardly route that went through a densely wooded patch. She would stop every once in while to catch her breath or try in vain to not to run into branches. Though, she hit a few branches here and there she never stumbled but kept moving in determination to find where this mysterious path laid. The sun was slowly going down which brought out the green in the leaves above her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Riko she saw a clearing ahead of her which contained a small pond. It sparkled slightly as the sunlight hit it. To Riko tired and sweaty body it looked inviting. As she drew closer to the waiting pond she heard the sound of splashing. With cautious curiosity she inched closer prepared for whatever may happen. She hid behind an oak tree when she got close enough for whoever was in the lake to see her. Some part of her was telling her to run back to the house before she was caught but she could not seem to move. Trying to hide her presents she moved away from her tree trying to find a better hiding place. In the process of moving she saw a naked man. Not just in naked man a naked Kakashi.( except for the mask of course.)

It was so wrong of her to stay. So very very wrong yet she didn't move an inch. She found herself hiding behind a spotted rock not once did she take her eyes off Kakashi. She repeated to herself once again he is _naked_! Of course she was unable to see all of him because part of him was submerged, approximately up to the edge of his lower rib cage where the water rippled slightly against him. Riko was as innocent as the next woman but that did not make her not curious. Was it so terrible of her to wish for a gust of wind or maybe a huge gust of wind strong enough to create a small tidal wave to whip away the water that covered the man she was studying? Yes, I suppose it was very wicked of Riko but that did not stop her. And if she was to be totally honest with you she would tell you she did not care.

She'd spent her life taking the safe road, the prudent path. Only one night in her short life had she completely thrown caution to the wind. And that night had been the most thrilling, the most magical, the most stupendously wonderful night of her life. It wasn't as if she had anything to lose. She had no job, no prospects save for Kakashi's promise to find her a position in his friend's household (and she had a feeling that would be a very bad idea, anyway.) So Riko sat back and did not move a single muscle and kept her eyes wide open.

Kakashi did not become a renowned ninja by not trusting his instincts and something told him he was being watched. He stood in his family ancestoral pond with water lapping at his midriff just above his naval struck with an extra six sense. Something was about to happen but he was not entirely sure what it was. He took step into slightly deeper waters the soft sludge of the pond bottom squished slightly under his feet. Cursing slightly at the situation he was in he really did not want to fight naked but if need be he would he was a ninja of the leaf after all. He scanned the shore, looking all around even up trees waiting for the attack that never came. "Hmm.." Kakashi sighed in frustration assuming it was just his overact imagination but he felt someone present and shivered slightly in anticipation.

"Who is out there?" He called out.

Once again there was no answer. He did not expect one but hey it was worth a try. He squinted with his one visible eye again scanning the shore for any clues even turning 360 degrees for any sign of movement. Of course nothing moved except the wind in the leaves but somehow he knew who was immediately.

"Riko!"

That's when he heard a surprised gasp, which was then followed by a huge flurry of action.

"Riko," he yelled "if you run from me right now. I swear I will follow you, and I will not take the time to dress!"

She jumped into action.

"Trust me I will catch you I'm faster and stronger than you. I might feel compelled to even tackle you."

She stopped.

"Good now show yourself."

She however didn't.

"Riko," he warned her.

She sighed but finally walked towards him.

"Riko, what were you doing." He demanded.

"I was taking a walk"

Kakashi ignored her comment. "Were you following me?"

"I would never follow you to a swimming hole," she continued "it would indecent."

Her face turned beet red because both of them knew what the situation looked like.

Kakashi lift one hand out of the water and pointed it at her. He twisted his wrist in motion that meant to turn around. "Give me your back and wait for me," he ordered. "It will take me few seconds to redress."

"It's okay I'll just go back to house you enjoy yourself."

"You will stay." He said firmly.

"But.."

"I would not argue with me in this mood."

Riko stared at him mutinously.

"Don't forget if you run I'll catch up with you."

Riko eyed the exit as if calculating the distance.

"Riko," he spoke "I can see the steam coming out of your ears. Stop taxing your brain with useless mathematical computation."

"Now Riko."

Riko sighed and crossed her arms and turned to face a tree. She stared at the knothole of the tree as if her life depend on it. The infernal man was taking forever to get out water. Finally, the splashing ended. He should of let her leave instead make her wait for him to redress. Instead, she was waiting about mortified while he dressed himself. She flexed her toes which were falling asleep.

"Don't even think about it."

'I wasn't! My foot was falling asleep."

"Unn Huh!"

"What are doing trying to torture me," she grumbled.

"You may face me any time," his voice was laden with humor.

She decided to trust him and turned around to her relief he was dressed. "Why didn't you let me return to the campsite?"

"I wanted you here.

"Why?"

"I don't know punishment I guess for spying on me."

"I wasn't," she however stopped herself halfway through her automatic denial.

"Smart girl for stopping yourself," he murmured to himself.

Riko scowled at him. She would have like to have said something droll and witty, but she had a feeling that anything emerging from her mouth just then would have been quite the opposite, so she held her tongue. Better to be a silent fool than a talkative one.

"It's very bad form to spy on one's host," he said, planting his hands on his hips and somehow managing to look both authoritative and relaxed at the same time.

"It was accident," she grumbled.

"Oh, I believe you there," he spoke in a bored tone. "But even if that was the case when the opportunity arose you took it."

"Do you blame me for my curiosity?"

Kakashi grinned. "No at all. I would done the same thing."

Her mouth fell open.

"Oh, don't pretend to be offended," he said.

"I'm not pretending."

He leaned a bit closer. "To tell the truth, I'm quite flattered."

"It was academic curiosity," she ground out. "I assure you."

He smiled through his mask grew sly. "So you're telling me that you would have spied upon any naked man you'd come across?"

"Of course not!"

"As I said," he drawled, leaning back against a tree, "I'm flattered."

"Well, now that we have that settled," Riko said with a sniff, "I'm going back to the house."

She made it only two steps before his hand shot out and grabbed a small measure of the fabric of her dress. "I don't think so," he said.

Riko turned back around with a weary sigh. "You have already embarrassed me beyond repair. What more could you possibly wish to do to me?"

Slowly, he reeled her in. "That's a very interesting question," he murmured.

Riko tried to plant her heels into the ground, but she was no match for the inexorable tug of his hand. She stumbled slightly, then found herself mere inches away from him. The air suddenly felt hot, very hot, and Riko had the bizarre sense that she no longer quite knew how to work her hands and feet. Her skin tingled, her heart raced, and the bloody man was just staring at her, not moving a muscle, not pulling her the final few inches against him.

Just staring at her.

"K-kakashi?" she whispered.

He smiled. It was small, knowing sort of smile, one that sent chills right down her spine to another area altogether. "I like the way you just said my name," he said.

"I didn't mean any –"

He touched a finger to her lips. "Shhh," he admonished. "Don't finish that sentence. Don't you know that's not what a man wishes to hear?"

"I don't have much experience with men," she said.

"Now that's what a man wishes to hear."

"Really?" She asked dubiously. She knew men wanted innocence in their wives, but Kakashi wasn't about to marry a girl like her.

He touched her cheek with one fingertip. "It's what I want to hear from _you._"

A soft rush of air crossed Riko's lips as she gasped. He was going to kiss her. It was the most wonderful and awful thing that could possibly happen. But oh, how she wanted this.

She knew she was going regret this tomorrow. She let out a smothered, choking sort of laugh. Who was kidding? She regret it in ten minutes. But she had spent the last two years remembering what it felt like to be in his arms, and she wasn't sure she'd make it through the rest of her days without at least one more memory to keep her going.

End Note: I know mean, right? But I couldn't resist the cliff hanger. Don't kill me!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Wow! All those reviews for little old me. LOL. Thanks a lot to everyone. To show my gratitude to you guys here another chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 20:

His finger floated across her cheek to her temple, and then from there traced her eyebrow, ruffling the soft hairs as it moved to the bridge of her nose. "So pretty," he said softly, "like a storybook fairy. Sometimes I think you couldn't possible be real."

Her only reply was a quickening of breath,

"I think I'm going to kiss you," he whispered.

"You think?"

"I think I _have_ to kiss you," he said, looking as if he couldn't quite believe his own words. "It's rather like breathing. One doesn't have much choice in the matter."

Kakashi's kiss was achingly tender. His lips brushed across hers in a feather-light caress, back and forth with just the barest hint of friction. It was utterly breathtaking but there was something more, something that made her dizzy and weak. Riko clutched at his shoulders, wondering why she felt so off-balance and strange, and then it suddenly came to her-

It was just like before.

The way his lips brushed hers so soft and sweet, the way he began with gentle titillation, rather than forcing entry-it was just what he'd done at the masquerade. After two years of dreams, Riko was finally reliving the single most exquisite moment of her life.

"You're crying," Kakashi said, touching her cheek.

Riko blinked, then reached up to wipe away the tears she hadn't even known were falling.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

She shook her head. No, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to kiss her just as he had at the masquerade, the gentle caress giving way to a more passionate joining. And then she wanted him to kiss her some more, because this time the clock wasn't going to strike midnight, and she wouldn't have to flee.

And she wanted him to know that she was the woman from the masquerade. And she desperately prayed that he would never recognize her. And she was just so bloody confused, and…

And he kissed her.

Really kissed her, with fierce lips and probing tongue, and all the passion and desire a woman could ever want. He made her feel beautiful, precious, and priceless. He treated her like a woman, not some serving wench, and until that very moment, she hadn't realized just how much she missed being treated like a person. Gentry and Ninjas didn't see their servants; they tried not to hear them.

But when Kakashi kissed her, she felt real.

And when he kissed her, he did so with his entire body. His lips, which had begun the intimacy with such gentle reverence, were now fierce and demanding on hers. His hands, so large and strong they seemed to cover half her back, held her to him with a strength that left her breathless. And his body-dear God, it ought to be illegal the way it was pressed against hers, the heat of it seeping through her clothing, searing her very soul.

He made her shiver. He made her melt. He made her want to give herself to him, something she'd sworn she would never do outside the sacraments of marriage.

"Oh, Riko," he murmured, his voice husky against her lips. "I've never felt-"

Riko stiffened, because she was fairly certain he'd intended to say he'd never felt that way before, and she had no idea how she felt about that. On the one hand, it was thrilling to be the one woman who could bring him to his knees, making him dizzy with desire and need.

On the other hand, he'd kissed her before. Hadn't he felt the same exquisite torture then, too?

Dear God, was she jealous of herself?

He pulled back a half inch. "What's wrong?"

She gave her head a little shake. "Nothing."

Kakashi touched his fingers to the tip of her chin and tilted her face up. "Don't lie to me, Riko. What's wrong?"

"I'm- I'm only nervous," she stammered. "That's all."

His eyes narrowed with concerned suspicion. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely certain." She tugged herself from his gasp and took a few steps away from him, her arms hugging over her chest. "I don't do this sort thing, you know."

Kakashi watched her walk away, studying the bleak line of her back. "I know," he said softly. "You're not the sort of girl who would."

She gave a little laugh at that, and even though he could not see her face, he could well imagine its expression. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"It's obvious in everything you do."

She didn't turn around. She didn't say anything.

And then, before he had any idea what he was saying, the most bizarre question tumbled from his mouth. "Who are you really, Riko?"

She didn't turn around, and when she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "What do you mean?"

"Something isn't quite right about you," he said. "You speak too well to be a maid."

Her hand was nervously fidgeting with the folds of her skirt as she said, "Is it a crime to wish to speak well? One can't get very far in this country with a lowborn accent."

"One could make the argument," he said with deliberate softness, " that you haven't gotten very far."

Her arms straightened into sticks. Straight rigid sticks with little tight fists at the end. And then, while he waited for her to say something, she started walking away.

"Wait!" he called out, and he caught up with her within three strides, grabbing hold of her wrist. He tugged at her until she was forced to turn around. "Don't go," he said.

She sighed. It was a sad, weary sound, and it nearly broke his heart. In that moment, Kakashi knew that he had to have her. There was a connection between them, a strange, inexplicable bond that he'd felt only one other time in his life, with the mystery lady from the masquerade. And while she was gone, vanished into thin air, Riko was very real. He was tire of mirages. He wanted someone he could see, someone he could touch.

And she needed him. She might not realize it yet, but she needed him. Kakashi took her hand and tugged, catching her off-balance and wrapping her to him when she fell against his body.

"Kakashi!" she yelped.

"Hush," he silenced her with his mouth, nibbling at the corner of her lips. When she went soft and compliant in his arms, he drew back just far enough so that he could focus on her eyes. They looked impossibly green in the late afternoon light, deep enough to drown in.

"I want you to come back to the village with me," he whispered, the words tumbling forth before he had a chance to consider them. "Come back and live with me."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Be mine," he said, his voice thick and urgent. "Be mine right now. Be mine forever. I'll give you whatever you want. All I want in return is you."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Just to be safe this section is a K+ warning area. If you do not want to read this chapter I understand and will see you later this week. If you do, don't yell at me. You've been warned.

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 21:

" You want me to be your mistress," she said flatly.

He gave her a confused look, although she couldn't be sure whether that was because her statement was so obvious or because he objected to her choice of words. "I want you to be with me," he persisted.

The moment was so staggeringly painful and yet she found herself almost smiling. "How is that different from being your mistress?"

"Riko-"

"How is it different?" she repeated, her voice growing strident.

"I don't know, Riko." He sounded impatient. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"Fine," he said in a short voice. " Fine. Be my mistress, and have _this_."

Riko had just enough time to gasp before his lips descended on hers with a ferocity that turned her knees to water. It was like no kiss they'd ever shared, harsh with need, and laced with an odd, strange anger.

His mouth devoured hers in a primitive dance of passion. His hands seemed to be everywhere, on her breasts, around her waist, even under her skirt. He touched and squeezed, caressed and stroked.

And all the while, he had her pressed up so tightly against him she was certain she'd melt into his skin.

"I want you," he said roughly, his lips finding the hollow at the base of her throat. "I want you here."

"Kakashi-"

"I want you in my bed," he growled. "I want you tomorrow. And I want you the next day."

She was wicked, and she was weak, and she gave into the moment, arching her neck to allow him greater access. His lips felt so good against her skin, sending shivers and tingles to very center of her being. He made her long for him, long for all things she couldn't have, and curse the things she could.

And then somehow she was on the ground, and he was there with her, half-on and half-off of her body. He seemed so large, so powerful, and in that moment, so perfectly _hers_. A very small part of Riko's mind was still functioning, and she knew that she had to say no, had to put a stop to the madness, but God help her, she couldn't. Not yet.

She'd spent so long dreaming about him, trying desperately to remember the scent of his skin, the sound of his voice. There had been many nights when the fantasy of him had been all that had kept her company.

She had been living on dreams, and she wasn't a woman for whom many had come true. She didn't want to lose this one just yet.

"Kakashi," she murmured, touching the crisp silkiness of his hair and pretending-pretending that he hadn't just asked her to be his mistress, that she was someone else-anyone else.

Anybody but a bastard daughter of a dead ninja, with no means of support besides waiting on others.

Her murmurings seemed to embolden him, and his hand, which had been tickling her knee for so long, started to inch upward, squeezing the soft skin of her thigh. Years of hard work had made her lean, not fashionably curvy, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact she could feel his heart begin to beat even more rapidly, hear his breath coming in hoarser gasp.

"Riko, Riko, Riko," he groaned, his lips moving frantically along her face until they found her mouth again. "I need you." He pressed his hips hotly against hers. "Do you feel how I need you?"

"I need you, too," she whispered. And she did. There was a fire burning within her that had been simmering quietly for years. The sight of him ignited it anew, and his touch was like kerosene, sending her into a conflagration.

His fingers wrestled with the large, poorly made buttons on the back of her dress. "I'm going to burn this," he grunted, his other hand relentlessly stroking the tender skin at the back of her knee. "I'll dress you in silks, in satins." He moved to her ear, nipping at her lobe, then licking the tender skin where her ear met her cheek. "I'll dress you in nothing at all."

Riko stiffened in his arms. He'd managed to say the one thing that could remind her why she was here, why he was kissing her. It wasn't love, or any of those tender emotions she'd dreamed about, but lust. And he wanted to make her a kept woman.

Just as her mother had been.

Oh, God, it was so tempting. So impossibly tempting. He was offering her a life of ease and luxury, a life with _him_.

At the price of her soul.

No, that wasn't entirely true, or entirely a problem. She might be able to live as a man's mistress. The benefits- and how could she consider life with Kakashi anything but a benefit- it might outweigh the drawbacks. But while she might be willing to make such decisions with her own life and reputation, she would not do so for a child. And how could there not be a child? All mistresses eventually had children.

With a tortured cry, she gave him a shove and wrenched herself away, rolling to the side until she found herself on her hands and knees, stopping to catch her breath before hauling herself to her feet.

"I can't do this, Kakashi." She said, barely able to look at him.

"I don't see why not," he muttered

"I can't be your mistress."

He rose to his feet. "And why is that?"

Something about him pricked at her. Maybe it was the arrogance of his tone, maybe it was the insolence in his posture. "Because I don't want to," she snapped.

His eyes narrowed, not with suspicion, but with anger. "You wanted to just a few seconds ago."

"You're not being fair," she said in a low voice. "I wasn't thinking."

His now uncovered chin jutted out belligerently. "You're not supposed to be thinking. That's the point of it."

She blushed as she redid her buttons. He'd done a very good job making her not think. She'd almost thrown away a lifetime of vows and morals, all at one wicked kiss. "Well, I won't be your mistress," she said again. Maybe if she said it enough, she'd feel more confident that he wouldn't be able to break down her defenses.

"And what are you going to do instead?" he hissed. "Work as a housemaid?"

"If I have to."

"You'd rather wait on people-polish their silver, scrub their floors-than come live with me."

She said one word, but it was low and true. "Yes."

His eyes flashed furiously. "I don't believe you. No one would make that choice."

"I did."

"You're a fool."

She said nothing.

"Do you understand what you're giving up?" he persisted, his arms waving wildly as he spoke. She'd hurt him, she realized. She'd hurt him insulted his pride, and he was lashing out like a wounded bear.

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her face.

"I could give you whatever you wanted," he bit off. "Clothes, jewels-Hell, forget about clothes and jewels. I could give you a bloody roof over your head, which is more than you have now."

"That is true," she said quietly.

He leaned forward, his eyes burning hot into hers. "I could give you everything."

Somehow she managed to stand straight, and somehow she managed not to cry. And somehow she even managed to keep her voice even as she said, "If you think that's everything, then probably wouldn't understand why I must refuse."

She took a step back, intending to head back to the house and pack her meager bag, but he obviously wasn't through with her yet, because he stopped her with a strident, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the house," she said. " To pack my bag."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait hopefully you will all enjoys this chapter.

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 22:

"And where do you think you're going with that bag?"

Her mouth fell open. Surely he didn't expect her to _stay._

"Do you have a job?" he demanded. "A place to go?"

"No," she replied, "but-"

He planted his hands on his hips and glared at her. "And you think I'm going to just let you leave here, with no money or prospects?"

Riko was so surprised she started to blink uncontrollably. "W-well," she stammered, "I didn't think-"

"No, you _didn't_ think," he snapped.

She just stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You bloody fool," he swore. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in the world for a woman alone?"

"Er, yes," she managed. "Actually, I do."

If he heard her, he gave no indication, just went on about "men who take advantage" and "helpless women" and "fates worse than death." Riko wasn't positive, but she thought she even heard the phrase, "roast beef and pudding." About halfway through his tirade, she lost all ability to focus on his words. She just kept watching his cloth covered mouth and hearing the tone of his voice, all the while trying to comprehend the fact that he seemed remarkably concerned for her welfare, considering that she'd just summarily rejected him.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Kakashi demanded.

Riko didn't nod or shake her head, instead she did an odd combination of both.

Kakashi swore under his breath. "That's it," he announced. "You're coming back to village with me."

That seemed to wake her up. "I just said I'm not!"

"You don't have to be my damned mistress," he bit off. "But I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself."

"I was fending for myself quite adequately before I met you."

"Adequately?" he sputtered. " At the Iwoats'? You call that adequate?"

"You're not being fair!"

"And you're not being intelligent."

Kakashi thought that his argument was most reasonable if a little overbearing, but Riko obliviously did not agree, because, much to his surprise, he found himself lying faceup on the ground, having been felled by a remarkably quick right hook.

"Don't you ever call me stupid," she hissed.

Kakashi blinked, trying to get his eyesight back to the point where he only saw one of her. " I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were," she replied in a low, angry voice. Then she turned on her heel, and in the split second before she stalked away, he realized he had only one way to stop her. He certainly wasn't going to make it to his feet with anything resembling speed in his current befuddled state, so he reached out and grabbed one of her ankles with both hands, sending her sprawling onto the ground right next to him.

It wasn't a particularly gentlemanly maneuver, but beggars really couldn't be choosers, and besides, she had thrown the first punch.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled.

Riko slowly lifted her head, spitting out dirt as she glared at him. "I cannot believe," she said scathingly, "that you just did that."

Kakashi let go of her foot and hauled himself to a crouching position. "Believe it."

"You-"

He held up a hand. "Don't say anything now. I beg you?"

Her eyes bugged out. "You're begging me?"

"I hear your voice," he informed her, "therefore you must be speaking."

"But-"

"And as for begging you," he said, effectively cutting her off again, "I assure you it was merely a figure of speech."

She opened her mouth to say something, then obviously thought the better of it, clamping her lips shut with the petulant look of a three-year-old. Kakashi let out a short breath, then offered her his hand. She was, after all, still sitting in the dirt and not looking especially happy about it.

She stared at his hand with remarkable revulsion, then moved her gaze to his face and glared at him with such ferocity that Kakashi wondered if he had recently sprouted horns. Still not saying a word, she ignored his offer of help and hefted herself to her feet.

"As you like," he muttered.

"A poor choice of words," she snapped, then started marching away.

As Kakashi was on his feet this time, he felt no need to incapacitate her. Instead, he dogged her every step, remaining a mere (and annoying, he was sure) two paces behind her. Finally, after about a minute, she turned around and said, "Please leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't," he said.

"Can't or won't?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Can't."

She scowled at him and kept walking.

"I find it as difficult to believe as you do," Kakashi called out, keeping pace with her.

She stopped and turned around. "That is impossible."

"I can't help it," he said with a shrug. "I find myself completely unwilling to let you go."

" Unwilling is a far cry from can't."

"I didn't save you from Ryota just to let you squander your life away."

"This isn't your choice to make."

She had a point there, but he wasn't inclined to give it to her. "Perhaps," he allowed, "but I'm going to make it, anyway. You're coming with me to the Village. We will discuss it no further."

"You're trying to punish me," she said, "because I refused you."

" No," he said slowly, considering her words even as he answered. " No I'm not. I'd like to punish you, and in my current state of mind I'd even go so far as to say you deserved to be punished, but that's not why I'm doing it."

"Then why are you."

"It's for your own good."

"That's the most condescending, patronizing-"

"I'm sure you're right," he allowed, "but nonetheless, in this particular case, at this particular moment, I know what's best for you, and you clearly don't, so-_don't_ hit me again," he warned.

Riko looked down at her fist, which she hadn't even realized was pulled back and ready to fly. He was turning her into a monster. There was no other explanation. She didn't think she'd ever hit anyone in her life, and here she was ready to do it for the second time that day.

Eyes never leaving her hand, she slowly unclenched her fist, stretching her fingers out like a starfish and holding them there for the count of three. "How," she said in a very low voice. "do you intend to stop me from going my way?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you saying you'd tie me up and-"

"_I_ didn't say anything of the sort," he cut in with a wicked grin. " But the idea certainly has its charms."

"You are despicable," she spat out.

"And you sound like the heroine of a very poorly written novel," he replied. " What did you say you were reading this morning?"

Riko felt the muscles working frenetically in her cheek, felt her jaw clenching to the point where she was certain her teeth would shatter. How Kakashi managed to be the most wonderful and the most awful man in the world at very same time, she would never understand. Right now, though, the awful side seemed to be winning, and she was quite certain-logic-aside-that if she remained in his company one more second, her head would explode.

"I'm leaving!' she said, which, in her opinion, was done so with great deal of grace and resolve.

But he just answered her with a sly half smile, and said "I'm following."

And the bloody man remained two strides behind her the entire way home.


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 23:

Kakashi didn't often go out of his way to annoy people, but Riko clearly brought out the devil in him. He stood in the doorway to her room as she packed, casually lounging against the doorframe. His arms were crossed in a manner that he somehow knew would vex her, and his right leg was slightly bent, the toe of his sandle stubbed up against the floor.

"Don't forget your dress," he said helpfully.

She glared at him.

"The ugly one," he added, as if clarification were necessary.

"They're both ugly," she spat out.

Ah, a reaction. "I know."

She went back to shoving her belongings into her satchel.

He waved an arm expansively. "Feel free to take a souvenir."

She straightened, her hands planted angrily on her hips. "Does that include the sliver tea service? Because I could live several years on what that would fetch."

"You may certainly take the tea service," he replied genially, " as you will not be out of my company."

" I will not be your mistress," she hissed. " I told you, I won't do it. I _can't_ do it."

Something about her use of the word "can't" struck him as significant. He mulled that over for a few moments while she gathered up that last of her belongings and cinched shut the drawstrings to her satchel.

"That's it," he murmured.

She ignored him, instead marching toward the door and giving him a pointed look.

He knew she wanted him to get out of the way so she could depart. He didn't move a muscle, save for one finger that thoughtfully stroked the side of his cloth covered jaw. "You're illegitimate," he said.

The blood drained from her face.

"You are," he said, more to himself than to her. Strangely, he felt rather relieved by the revelation. It explained her rejection of him, made it into something that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with her.

It took the sting out.

"I don't care if you're illegitimate," he said, trying not to smile. It was a serious moment, but by God, he wanted to break out in a grin because now she'd come to Konoha with him and be his mistress. There were no more obstacles, and-

"You don't understand anything," she said, shaking her head. "It's not about whether I'm good enough to be your mistress."

"I would care for any children we might have," he said solemnly, pushing himself away from the doorframe.

Her stance grew even more rigid, if that were possible. "And what about your wife?"

"I don't have a wife."

"Ever?"

He froze. A vision of the masquerade lady danced through his mind. He'd pictured her many ways. Sometimes she wore her silver ballgown, sometimes nothing at all.

Sometimes she wore a wedding dress.

Riko's eyes narrowed as she watched his face, then she snorted derisively as she stalked past him.

He followed. "That's not a fair question, Riko," he said dogging her heels.

She moved down the hall, not even pausing when she reached the stairs. "I think it's more than fair."

He raced down the stairs until he was below her, halting her progress. " I have to marry someday."

Riko stopped. She had to; he was blocking her path. "Yes you do," she said. "But I don't have to be anyone's mistress."

"Who was your father, Riko?"

" I don't know," she lied.

"Who was your mother?"

"She died at my birth."

"I thought you said she was a housekeeper."

"Clearly I misrepresented the truth," she said, past the point of caring that she'd been caught in a lie.

"Where did you grow up?"

"It's of no interest," she said, trying to squirm her way past him.

One of his hands wrapped itself around her upper arm, holding her firmly in place. "I find it very interesting."

" Let me go!"

Her cry pierced the silence of the hall, loud enough so that the Iwates would certainly come running to save her. Except Mrs. Iwate had gone to the village, and Mr. Iwate was outside, out of earshot. There was no one to help her, and she was at his mercy.

" I can't let you go," he whispered. "You're not cut out for a life of servitude. It will kill you."

"If it were to going to kill me," she returned, " it would have done so years ago."

"But you don't have to do this any longer," he persisted.

" Don't you dare try to make this about me," she said, nearly shaking with emotion. "You're not doing this out of concern for my welfare. You just don't like being thwarted."

"That is true," he admitted, " but I also won't see you cast adrift."

" I have been adrift all my life," she whispered, and she felt the traitorous sting of tears prick her eyes. God above, she didn't want to cry in front of this man. Not now, not when she felt so off-balance and weak.

He touched her chin. "Let me be your anchor."

Riko closed her eyes. His touch was painfully sweet, and a not very small part of her was aching to accept his offer, to leave the life she'd been forced to live and cast her lot with him, this marvelous, wonderfully, infuriating man who had haunted her dreams for years.

But the pain of her childhood was still too fresh. And the stigma of her illegitimacy felt like a brand on her soul.

She would not do this to another child.

" I can't," she whispered. " I wish-"

"What do you wish?" he asked urgently.

She shook her head. She'd been about to tell him that she wished that she could, but she knew that she could, but she knew that such words would be unwise. He would latch on to them, and press his cause anew.

And that would make it all the harder to say no.

"You leave me no choice, then," he stated grimly.

Her eyes met his.

"Either you come to with me to Konoha, and-" He held up a silencing hand when she tried to protest. "And I will find you a position in my friends household," he added pointedly.

"Or?" She asked, her voice sullen.

"Or I will have to inform the Hokage that you were stolen from me."

Her mouth abruptly tasted like acid. "You wouldn't," she whispered.

"I certainly don't want to."

"But you would."

He nodded. " I would."

"They'd hang me," she said. " Or send me to the Rock Village."

"Not if I requested otherwise?"

"And what would you request?"

His dark eye looked strangely flat, and she suddenly realized that he wasn't enjoying the conversation any more than she was.

"I would request," he said," that you be released into my custody."

"That would be very convenient for you."

His fingers, which had been touching her chin all the while, slid down her shoulder. " I'm trying to save you from yourself.

Riko walked to a nearby window and looked out, surprised that he hadn't tried to stop her. "You're making me hate you, you know," she said.

"I can live with that."

She gave him a curt nod. " I will wait for you in the library, then. I would like to leave today."

Kakashi watched her walk away, stood utterly still as the door to the library closed behind her. He knew she would not flee. She was not the sort to go back on her word.

He couldn't let this one go. _She_ had left- the great and mysterious "she," he thought with a bitter smile- the one woman who had touched his heart.

The same woman who had had not even given him her name. But now there was Riko, and she _did_ things to him. Things he hadn't felt since _her_. He was sick of pining for a woman who practically didn't exist. Riko was here, and Riko would be his.

And, he thought with a grim determination, Riko was _not_ going to leave him.

"I can't live with you hating me," he said to the closed door. " I just can't live without _you._"

End Note: Please review on the way out.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Sorry, about the long wait but I needed to catch up with my rough draft. You'll be happy to know I finally finshed the rough draft. As I work out the kinks of my remaining chappies I will be able to post a little faster. This is a fairly short chapter but I hope to update tommorrow as well so don't panic much. Also I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews they have been awe inspiring. mnmonroe

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 24:

Kakashi pushed open the front door, holding it until Riko entered before him. The butler arrived within seconds.

"Akira," Kakashi said, "inform Gai that I'm here."

"I will indeed," Akira replied. "And might I take the liberty of informing you that he has been rather curious as to your whereabouts this past week?"

"I would be shocked if he hadn't been," Kakashi replied.

Akira nodded toward Riko with an expression that hovered somewhere between curiosity and disdain. " Might I inform him of your guest's arrival?"

"Please do."

"Might I inform him of your guest's identity?"

Riko looked over at Kakashi with great interest, wondering what he'd say.

"Her name is Riko," Kakashi replied. "She is here to seek employment.

One of Akira's brows rose. Riko was surprised. She didn't think that butlers were supposed to show any expression whatsoever.

"As a maid?" Akira inquired.

"As whatever," Kakashi said, his tone beginning to show the first traces of impatience.

"Very well," Akira said, and then disappeared up the staircase.

"I don't think he likes me much," Riko whispered to Kakashi, careful to hide her smile.

"Akira is not in charge here."

Riko let out a little whatever-you-say sort of sigh. " I would imagine Akira would disagree."

He looked at her with disbelief. " He's the butler.'

"And I'm a housemaid. I know all about butlers. More, I daresay, than you do."

His eye narrowed. "You act less like a housemaid than any woman of my acquaintance."

She shrugged and pretended to inspect a still life painting on the wall. "You bring out the worst in me, Mr. Hatake."

"Kakashi," he hissed. "You've called me by my given name before. Use it now."

"Your friend is about to descend the stairs," she reminded him, " and you are insisting that he hire me as a housemaid. Do many of your servants call you by your given name?"

He glared at her, and she knew he knew she was right."

"You can't have it both ways, Mr. Hatake," she said, allowing herself a tiny smile.

"I only wanted it _one_ way," he growled.

"Kakashi!"

Riko looked up to see a burly black haired man descending the stairs.

"Gai," Kakashi said, striding to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Gai frowned at Kakashi. "You left the party early and I haven't heard from you since."

" I was at my house outside of town."

Gai nodded in understanding then turned towards Riko. "So this must be your Riko."

"Indeed,"Kakashi replied. "She saved my life while at my cottage."

Riko started. " I didn't-"

"She did," Kakashi cut in smoothly. " I took ill from walking in the rain, and she nursed me to health."

"You would have recuperated without me," she insisted.

"But not," Kakashi said, directing his words at his friend, "with such speed or in such comfort."

"Weren't the Iwates at home?" Gai asked.

"Not when we arrived," Kakashi replied.

Gai looked at Riko with such obvious curiosity that Kakashi was finally forced to explain, " Riko had been employed by Ryota's parents, but certain circumstances made it impossible for her to stay."

"I… see," Gai said unconvincingly.

"Your friend saved me from a most unpleasant fate," Riko said quietly. "I owe him a great deal of thanks."

Kakashi looked to her in surprise. Given the level of her hostility toward him, he hadn't expected her to volunteer complimentary information. But he supposed he should have known; Riko was highly principled, not the sort to let anger interfere with honesty.

It was one of the things he liked best about her.

"I see," Gai said again, this time with considerably more feeling.

"I was hoping you might find her a position in your household," Kakashi said.

"But not if it's too much trouble," Riko hastened to add.

"No," Gai said slowly, his eyes settling on Riko's face with a curious expression. " No, it wouldn't be any trouble at all, but…"

Both Kakashi and Riko leaned forward, awaiting the rest of the sentence.

"Have we met?" Gai suddenly asked.

"I don't think so," Riko said, stammering slightly.

"I'm certain you're right," Gai said with a wave of her hand. "There is something vaguely familiar about you. But I'm sure it's just that I've met someone with similar features. It happens all the time."

"Especially to me," Kakashi said with a crooked smile.

Gai looked at Kakashi. " I shall take her upstairs and get her settled in.

End Notes: Check out my new story Chained by Love.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: For your reading pleasure I have two chapters for you tonight. Please review since I've been so kind. LOL!

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 25:

**A few days later:**

Riko edged slowly out of the kitchen half-expecting Kakashi to jump out at her from around a corner. Well, maybe not half-expecting. Judging from the way she couldn't quite breathe, she was probably whole-expecting.

But he wasn't there.

She inched forward. Surely he would come bounding down the stairs at any moment, ambushing her with his very presence.

Still no Kakashi.

Riko opened her mouth, then bit her tongue when she realized she'd been about to call out his name.

"Stupid girl," she muttered.

"Who's stupid?" Kakashi asked. "Surely not _you_."

Riko nearly jumped a foot. "Where did you come from?" She demanded, once she'd almost caught her breath.

He pointed to an open doorway. "Right there," he answered, his voice all innocence.

"So now you're jumping out of me from _closets?"_

"Of course not." He looked affronted. "That was a staircase."

Riko peered around him. It was the side staircase. The _servants'_ staircase. Certainly not anyplace a visitor would just _happen_ to be walking. "Do you often creep down the side staircase?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He leaned forward, just close enough to make her slightly uncomfortable, and, although she would never admit it to anyone, barely herself, slightly excited. "Only when I want to sneak up on someone."

She attempted to brush past him. "I have to get to work."

"Now?"

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, now."

"But Gai eating breakfeast."

"I also attend the rest of his family."

He shrugged, smiling innocently. "They're eating breakfast, too. Truly, you have nothing to do."

"Which shows how little you know about working for a living." She shot back. "I have ironing, mending, polishing-"

"They make you polish the silver?"

"Shoe!" She fairly yelled. "I have to polish shoes."

"Oh." He leaned back, one shoulder resting against the wall as he crossed his arms. "It sounds dull."

It _is_ dull," she ground out, trying to ignore the tears that suddenly prickled her eyes. _She_ knew her life was dull, but it was painful to hear someone else point it out.

One corner of his mouth lifted into a lazy, seductive smile. "Your life doesn't _have_ to be dull, you know."

She tried to step past him. "I prefer it dull."

He waved his arms grandly to the side, motioning for her to pass. "If that is how you wish it."

"I do." But the words didn't come out nearly as firmly as she'd intended. "I _do_," she repeated. Oh, very well, no use lying to herself. She didn't. Not entirely. But that was the way it had to be.

"Are you trying to convince yourself, or me?" He asked softly.

"I won't dignify that with an answer," she replied. But she didn't meet his eye as she said it.

"You'd best get yourself upstairs, then," he said, raising one brow when she didn't move. "I'm sure you have a great deal of many shoes to polish."

Riko ran up the stairs- the servants' stairs- and didn't look back.


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 26:

He next found her in the garden-that tiny patch of green she'd so recently -(and accurately) mocked as the size of a pound note. Gai's sisters had recently gone off to visit some friends. Riko had all of their gown pressed and ready for that evening's social event, hair ribbons were selected and matched to each dress, and enough shoes had been polished to last a week.

With all her work done, Riko decided to take a short break and read in the garden. Gai had told her that she might borrow freely from his small library of books, so Riko selected a recently published novel and settled herself into a wrought-iron chair on the small patio. She'd only read a chapter before she heard footsteps approaching from the house. Somehow she managed not to look up until a shadow fell across her. Predictably, it was Kakashi.

"Do you _live_ here?" Riko asked dryly.

"No," he said, plopping down into the chair next to her.

She couldn't think of no witty rejoinder, so she merely "hmmphed" and stuck her nose back into her book.

He plunked his feet on the small table in front. "And what are we reading today?"

"That question," she said, snapping the book shut but leaving her finger mark her place, "implies that I am actually reading, which I assure you I am unable to do while you are sitting here."

"My presence is that compelling, eh?"

"It's that _disturbing_."

"Better than dull," he pointed out.

"I like my life dull."

"If you like your life dull, then that can only mean that you do not understand the nature of excitement."

The condescension in his tone was appalling. Riko gripped her book so hard her knuckles turned white. "I have had enough excitement in my life," she said through gritted teeth. "I assure you."

"I would be pleased to participate in this conversation to a greater degree," he drawled, "except that you have not seen fit to share with me _any_ of the details of your life."

"It was not an oversight on my part."

He clucked disapprovingly. "So hostile."

Her eyes bugged out. "You abducted me-"

"Coerced," he reminded her.

"Do you _want_ me to hit you?"

"I wouldn't mind it," he said mildly. "And besides, now that you're here, was it really so very terrible that I browbeat you into coming? You like Gai's family, don't you?"

"Yes, but"

"And they treat you fairly, right?"

"Yes, but"

"Then what," he asked, his tone most supercilious, "is the problem?"

Riko almost lost her temper. She almost jumped to her feet and grabbed his shoulders and shook and shook and shook, but at the last moment she realized that was exactly what he wanted her to do. And so instead she merely sniffed and said, " If you cannot recognize the problem, there is no way that I could explain it to you."

He laughed, damn the man. "My goodness," he said, "that was expert sidestep."

She picked up her book and opened it. "I'm reading."

"Trying, at least," he murmured.

She flipped a page, even though she hadn't read the last two paragraphs. She really was just trying to make a show of ignoring him, and besides, she could always go back and read them later, after he left.

"Your book is upside down," he pointed out.

Riko gasped and looked down. "It is not!"

He smiled slyly. "But you still had to look to be sure, didn't you?"

She stood up and announced, "I'm going inside.

He stood immediately. "And leave the splendid spring air?"

"And leave _you_," she retorted, even though his gesture of respect was not lost on her. Gentlemen did not ordinarily stand for mere servants.

"Pity," he murmured. "I was having such fun.

Riko wondered how much injury he'd sustain if she threw the book at him. Probably not enough to make up for the lost of her dignity.

It amazed her how easily he could infuriate her. She loved him desperately- she'd long since given up lying to herself about that-and yet he could make her entire body shake with anger with one quip."

"Good-_bye, _Mr. Hatake."

He waved her off. "I'll see you later, I'm sure."

Riko paused, not sure she liked his dismissive demeanor.

"I thought you were leaving," he said, looking faintly amused.

"I am," she insisted.

He cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The vaguely mocking expression in his eyes did the job quite well.

She turned and walked toward the door leading inside, but when she was about halfway to her destination, she heard him call out, "Your new dress is quite fetching."

Turning around, she said, "Thank you."

She shouldn't be so angry with him. He shouldn't have forced her against her wish to Konoha, that was true, but she couldn't fault him for offering her a position as his mistress. He had done what any man in his position would have done.

"You look very serious," he said quietly.

Riko heard him, but she couldn't quite break herself from her thoughts.

Kakashi stepped forward. He reached out to touch her chin, then checked himself. There was something untouchable about her just then, unreachable. "I can't bear it when you look so sad," he said, surprised by his own words. He hadn't intended to say anything; it had just slipped out.

She looked up at that. "I'm not sad."

He gave his head the tiniest shake. "There's a sorrow deep in your eyes. It rarely gone."

Her hand flew to her face, as if she could actually touch that sorrow, as if it were solid, something that could be massaged away.

Kakashi took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I wish you would share your secrets with me."

"I have no-"

"Don't lie," he cut in, his tone harsher than he'd intended. "You have more secrets than any woman I've –" He broke off, a suddenly image of the woman from the masquerade flashing through his mind. "More than almost any woman I've known," he finshed.

Her eyes met his for the briefest of seconds, and then she looked away. "There is nothing wrong with secrets. If I choose-"

"Your secrets are eating you alive," he said sharply. He didn't want to stand there and listen to her excuses, and frustration gnawed at his patience. "You have the opportunity to change your life, to reach out and grasp happiness, and yet you won't do it."

"I can't," she said, the pain in her voice nearly unmanned him.

"Nonsense," he said. "You can do anything you choose. You just don't want to."

"Don't make this harder than it already is," she whispered.

When she said that, something snapped inside of him. He felt it palpably, a strange popping sensation that released a rush of blood, feeding the frustrated anger that had been simmering inside him for days. "You think it's not hard?" He asked "You think it's not _hard_?"

"I didn't say that!"

He grabbed her hand pulled her body against his, so she could see for herself just how hard he was. "I burn for you," he said his lips touching her ear. "Every night, I lie in bed, thinking of you, wondering why the hell you're he with my friend, of all people, and not with me."

"I didn't want-"

"You don't know what you want," he cut in. It was a cruel statement, condescending in the extreme, but he was beyond caring She'd wounded him in a way he hadn't even known was possible, with a power he'd never dreamed she possessed. She'd chosen a life of drudgery over a life with him, and now he was doomed to see her almost every day, to see her and taste her and smell her just enough to keep his desire sharp and strong.

She said his name, but her voice was laced with longing, and he knew that she was not indifferent to him. She might not fully understand what it meant to want a man, but she wanted him all the same.

He captured her mouth with his, swearing to himself as he did so that if she said no, if she made any sort of indication that she didn't want this he'd stop. It be the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he would do it.

But she didn't say no, and she didn't push against him or struggle or squirm. Instead, she positively melted into him, her hands twining in his hair as her lips parted beneath his. He didn't know why she'd suddenly decided to let him kiss her-no, to kiss _him_-but he wasn't about to lift his lips from hers to wonder why.

He seized the moment, tasting her, drinker her, _breathing_ her. He was no longer quite so confident that he would be able to convince her to become his mistress, and it was suddenly imperative that this kiss be more than just a kiss. It might have to last him a lifetime.

He kissed her with renewed vigor, pushing away the niggling voice in his head, telling him that he'd been here , done this before. Two years earlier he'd dance with a woman, kissed her, and she'd told him that he'd have to pack a lifetime into a single kiss.

He'd been overconfident then; he hadn't believed her. And he'd lost her, maybe lost everything. He certainly hadn't met anyone since with whom he could even imagine building a life.

Until Riko.

Unlike the lady in silver, she wasn't someone he could hope to marry, but also unlike the lady in silver, she was _here_.

And he wasn't going to let her get away.

"Come home with me," he whispered in her ear.

She said nothing, but he felt her stiffen.

"Come home with me," he repeated.

End Note: Steamy, right? Wait till next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: **WARNING! **This chapter is not for anyone under 17 please read with caution. Consider yourself warned.

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 27:

Riko had been kissed before-she had been kissed by Kakashi before-but nothing, that a single moment of a single kiss, prepared her for this.

It wasn't a kiss. It was heaven.

He kissed her with an intensity she could barely comprehend, his lips teasing hers, stroking, nibbling, caressing. He stoked a fire within her, a desire to be loved, a need to love in return. And God help her, when he kissed her, all she wanted to do was him back.

She heard him murmuring her name, but it barely registered over the roaring in her ears. This was desire. This was need. How foolish of her ever to think that she could deny this. How self-important to think that she could be stronger than passion.

"Riko, Riko," he said, over and over, his lips on her cheek, her neck, her ear. He said her name so many times it seemed to soak into her skin.

She felt his hands on the buttons of her dress, could feel the fabric loosening as each slipped through its buttonhole. This was everything she'd always sworn she would never do, and yet when her top tumbled to her waist, leaving her shamelessly exposed, she groaned his name and arched her back, offering herself to him like some sort of forbidden fruit.

Kakashi stopped breathing when he saw her. He'd pictured this moment in his mind so many times-every night as he lay in bed, and in every dream when he actually slept. But this-reality-was far sweeter than a dream, and far more erotic.

His hand, which had been stroking the warm skin on her back, slowly slid over her rib cage. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, knowing that the words were hopelessly inadequate. As if mere words could describe what he felt. And then, when his trembling fingers finished their journey and cupped her breast, he let out a shuddering groan. Words were impossible now. His need for her was so intense, so primitive. It robbed him the ability to speak. Hell he could barely think.

He wasn't certain how this woman had come to mean so much to him. It seemed that one day she was a stranger and the next she was as indispensable as air. And yet it hadn't happened in a blinding flash. It had been a slow, sneaky process, quietly coloring his emotions until he realized that without her, his life lacked all meaning.

He touched her chin, lifting her face until he could peer into her eyes. They seemed to glow from within, glistening with unshed tears. Her lips were trembling, too, and he knew that she was as affected by the moment as he.

He leaned forward… slowly, slowly. He wanted to give her the chance to say no. It would kill him if she did, but it would be far worse to listen to her regrets in the proverbial morning.

But she didn't say no, and when he was but a few inches away, her eyes closed and her head titled slightly to the side, silently inviting him to kiss her.

It was remarkable, but every time he kissed her, her lips seemed to grow sweeter, her scent more beguiling. And his need grew, too. His blood was racing with desire, and it was taking his every last shred of restraint not to push her back onto his soft mattress and tear her clothes from her body.

That would come later, he thought with a secret smile. But this- surely her first time- would be slow and tender and everything a young girl dreamed.

Well, maybe not. His smile turned into an outright grin. Half the things he was going to do to her, she wouldn't have even _thought_ to dream about.

"What are smiling about?" she asked.

He drew back a few inches, cupping her face with both hands. "How did you know I was smiling?"

"I could feel it on my lips."

He brought a finger to those lips, tracing the outline, then running the edge of his fingernail along the plump skin. "You make me smile," he whispered. "When you don't make me want to scream, you make me smile."

Her lips trembled, and her breath was hot and moist against his finger. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, rubbing one finger against his lips in much the same way he done with hers. But as he watched her eyes widen, he dipped her finger into mouth, softly sucking at the fingertip, tickling her skin with his teeth and tongue.

She gasped, and the sound was sweet and erotic at the same time.

There were a thousand things Kakashi wanted to ask her-How did she feel? What did she feel? But he was so damned afraid that she'd change her mind if he gave her the opportunity to put any of her thoughts into words. And so instead of questions, he gave her kisses, returning his lips to her in a searing, barely controlled dance of desire.

He murmured her name like a prayer as he lowered her to the bed. "I want you," he groaned. "You have no idea. No idea."

Her only response was a soft mewling sound that came from deep in her throat. For some reason that was like oil on the fire within him, and his fingers clutched at her even tighter, pressing into her skin, as his ips traveled down the swanlike column of her throat.

He moved lower, lower, burning a hot trail on her skin. She was completely beneath him now, her eyes glazed with desire, and it was so much better than any of her dreams.

And oh, how he'd dreamed of her.

With a low, possessive growl, Kakashi took her nipple into his mouth. She let out a soft squeal, and he was unable to suppress his own low rumble of satisfaction. "Shh," he crooned, "just let me-"

"But-"

He pressed one of his fingers against her lips, probably a little too roughly, but it was getting harder and harder to control his movements. "Don't think," he murmured. "Just lay back and let me pleasure you."

She looked dubious, but when he moved his mouth to her other breast and renewed his sensual onslaught, her eyes grew dazed, her lips parted, and her head lolled back against the pillow.

"Do you like this?" He whispered.

Riko couldn't quite manage to open her eyes, but she nodded.

"Do you like this?" His tongue continued to move, while he nibbled the sensitive skin over her rib cage.

Her breath shallow and fast, she nodded again.

"What about this?" he pushed her dress further down nibbling a trail along her skin until he reached her navel.

This time Riko couldn't even manage a nod. Dear God she was practically naked before him, and all she could do was moan and sigh and beg for more.

"I need you," she panted.

His words were murmured into the soft skin of her abdomen. "I know."

She wanted desperately to feel his skin, and she grabbed at the linen shirt, bunching it in her hands until it came loose of his breeches. She touched him, skimming her hands along his lower back, surprised and delighted when his muscles quivered beneath her fingers.

"Ay, Riko," he grunted, shuddering as her hands slipped under his shirt to caress his skin.

His reaction emboldened her, and she stroked him more, moving up until she reached his shoulders, broad and firmly muscled.

He groaned again, then cursed under his breath as he lifted himself off her. "Damn thing is in the way," he muttered, tearing the shirt off and flinging it across the room. Riko had just an instant to stare at his bare chest before he was atop her again, and this time they were skin against skin.

It was the most glorious feeling she could ever imagine. He was so warm, and even though his muscles were hard and powerful, his skin was seductively soft. He even smelled good, a warm masculine mixture of sandalwood and soap.

Riko touched her fingers to his hair as he moved to nuzzle her neck. It was thick and springy, and it tickled her chin as he tickled her neck. "Oh Kakashi," she sighed. "This is so perfect. I can't imagine anything better."

He looked up, his mismatched eyes as wicked as his smile. "I can."

She felt her lips part and knew she must look terribly foolish , just lying there staring at him like an idiot.

Riko watched with openmouthed delight as he tossed her shoes over his head.

He pulled away a few inches and cupped one cheek with his large hand. "If you want me to stop," he said, his voice achingly hoarse, "you need to tell me now. Not in ten minutes, not even in one. It has to be now."

Touched that he would even take the time to ask, she reached up and cupped his cheek in the same way he held hers. But when she opened her mouth to speak, the only word she could mange was, "Please."

His eyes flared with need, and then, as if something snapped within him, he change in an instant. Gone was the gentle, languorous lover. In his place was a man gripped by desire. His hands touched everywhere. And before Riko knew it her dress was gone, on the floor.

The bed was narrow, but that didn't matter as Kakashi yanked off his sandals and pants. He perched alongside her as his sandals went flying, unable to stop touching her.

He'd thought he'd wanted a woman before. He'd thought he'd need one. But this-this went beyond both. This was spiritual. This was in his soul.

This was her first time. It had to be perfect. Or if not perfect, than damn good.

He snaked a hand between them and touched her. She was ready- more than ready for him.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: 2 lovely chapters for you. A most read update. Please review me.

Kakashi Cinderella

Chapter 28

Riko wouldn't have thought it possible, but she must've dozed off. He must've fallen asleep, too, and she woke when he woke, aroused by the sudden rush of cool air when he lifted himself off her body.

He placed a blanket on top of her before she had a chance to be embarrassed by her nakedness. She smiled even as she blushed, for there was little that could be done to ease her embarrassment. Not that she regretted her actions.

The blanket had been a thoughtful gesture. Not a surprising one, though. Kakashi was a thoughtful man.

He obviously didn't share her modesty, though, because he made no attempt to cover himself as he crossed the room. Riko stared shamelessly as he pulled on his breeches. He stood straight and proud, and the smile he gave her when he caught her watching was warm and direct.

God how she loved this man.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine," she answered. "Good." She smiled shyly.

He picked up his shirt and stuck one arm into it. "I'll send someone over to collect your belongings."

Riko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he's discreet."

Riko clutched the blanket to her. Because she suddenly felt ashamed. She'd done the one thing she'd always sworn she would never do, and now Kakashi assumed she would be his mistress. And why shouldn't he? It was a fairly natural assumption. "Please don't send anyone over," she said, her voice small.

He glanced at her in surprise. "You'd rather go yourself?"

"I'd rather my things stayed where they were," she said softly. It was much easier saying that than telling him directly that she would not become his mistress.

Once, she could forgive. Once, she could even cherish. But a lifetime with a man who was not her husband-that she knew she could not do.

Riko looked down at her belly, praying that there would be no child to be brought into the world illegitimately.

"What are you telling me?" He said, his eyes intent upon her face.

Damn. He wasn't going to allow her to take the easy way out. " I'm saying," she said, gulping against the boulder sized lump that had suddenly developed in her throat, "that I cannot be your mistress."

"What do you call this?" He asked in a tight voice.

"I call it a lapse in judgment," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, so I'm a lapse?" He said, his tone unnaturally pleasant. "How nice. I don't believe I've ever been someone's lapse before."

"You know that's not the way I meant it."

"Do I?" He grabbed one of his shoes and perched on the arm of a chair so that he could yank it on. " Frankly, my dear, I have no idea what you mean anymore."

"I shouldn't have done this-"

He whipped his head around to face her, his hot, flashing eyes at odds with bland covered masked face. "Now I'm a _shouldn't_? Excellent. Even better than a lapse. Shouldn't sounds much naughtier, don't you think? A lapse is merely a mistake."

"There is no need to be ugly about this."

He cocked his head to the side as if he were truly considering her words. "Is that what I'm being? I rather thought I was acting in a most friendly and understanding manner. Look, no yelling, no histrionics…"

"I'd prefer yelling and histrionics to _this_."

He scooped up her dress and threw it at her, none too gently. "Well, we don't always get what we prefer, do we? I can certainly attest to that."

She glared at him, "I'm not asking you to apologize."

"Well, that's a relief. I doubt I could find the words."

"Please don't be so sarcastic."

His masked covered smile was mocking in the extreme. "You're hardly in a position to ask me anything." He paused for a second. " Do you know," he said as his eyes softened slightly, "what it feels like to be pushed away? How many times do you expect you can reject me before I stop trying?"

"It's not that I want to-"

"Oh, stop with that old excuse. It's grown tired. If you wanted to be with me, you would be with me. When you say no, it's because you want to say no."

"I won't have an illegitimate child!" She finally yelled, struggling to keep the blanket around her as she rose to her feet. "I won't do it! I love you, but not that much. I don't love anyone that much."

His eyes fell to her midsection. "It may very well be too late for that, Riko."

"I know," she said quietly, "and it's already eating me up inside."

"Regrets have a way of doing that."

She looked away. "I don't regret what we did. I wish I could. I know I should. But I can't."

Kakashi wanted to understand her but he just couldn't.

"If we don't have a child," she said quietly, "then I shall consider myself very lucky. And I won't tempt the fates again."

'No you'll merely tempt _me_," he said, hearing the sneer in his voice and hating it.

She ignored him, drawing the blanket closer around her. "I'll have a memory I will cherish. And that, I suppose, is why I can't regret what we did."

"It won't keep you warm at night."

"No," she agreed sadly, "but it will keep my dreams full."

"You're a coward," he accused. "A coward for not chasing after those dreams."

She turned around. "No," she said her voice remarkably even considering the way he was glaring at her. "What I am is a bastard. And before you say you don't care, let me assure you that I do. And so does everyone else. Not a day has gone by that I am not in some way reminded of the baseness of my birth."

"Riko…"

"If I have a child," she said, her voice starting to crack, "do you know how much I would love it? More than life, more than breath, more than anything. How could I hurt my own child the way I've been hurt? How could I subject her to the same kind of pain?"

"Would you reject your child?"

"Of course not!'

"Then she wouldn't feel the same sort of pain," Kakashi said with a shrug. "Because I wouldn't reject her either."

"You don't understand," she said, the words ending on a whimper.

He pretended he hadn't heard her. "Am I correct in assuming that _you_ were rejected by your parents?"

Her smile was tight and ironic. "Not precisely. Ignored would be a better description."

"Riko," he said, rushing towards her and gathering her in his arms, "you don't have to repeat the mistakes of your parents."

"I know," she said sadly, not struggling in his embrace, but not returning it either. "And that's why I cannot be your mistress. I won't relive my mother's life."

"You wouldn't-"

"They say that smart person learns from her mistakes," she interrupted, her voice forcefully ending his protest. "But a truly smart person learns from other people's mistakes." She pulled away, and then turned to face him. " I'd like to think I'm a truly smart person. Please don't take that away from me."

There was a desperate, almost palpable, pain in her eyes. It hit him in the chest, and he staggered back a step.

"I'd like to dress and leave," she said turning away from him.

He stared at her back for several seconds before saying, " I could make you change your mind. I could kiss you, and you would-"

"You wouldn't," she said, not moving a muscle. "It isn't in you."

"It _is_."

"You would kiss me, and then you would hate yourself. And it would only take a second."

He left without another word, letting the click of the door signal his depature.

Inside the room, Riko's quivering hands dropped the blanket, and she crumpled onto the bed, forever staining the delicate sheets with her tears.


	30. Chapter 30

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 29:

Kakashi had been in a bad mood for two weeks. And he thought as he trudged down the pavement towards his friend's house, his mood was about to get worse. He'd been avoiding coming here because he didn't want to see Riko. Most of all he didn't want to see Gai, who was sure to sense his bad mood and question him about it. Hell, he didn't want to see anyone. But as luck would have it he ran into Gai.

Riko wasn't a great believer in destiny or fate, but after an hour with Gai young cousins, she was beginning to think that maybe there was a reason she never had managed to obtain a position as a governess.

She was exhausted.

No, no, she thought, with more than a touch of desperation. Exhaustion didn't really provide an adequate description for the current state of her existence. At least she wasn't alone with the threesome Gai youngest sister Ren was around.

"No, no, no that my doll," Rei said to Aya.

"It's mine," Aya returned.

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"I'll settle this," ten year old Dai said, swaggering over with his hands on his hips.

Riko groaned. She had a feeling that it was not terriblly good idea to allow the dispute to be settled by a ten-year old boy who happened to think he was a pirate.

"Neither of you will want the doll," he said, with a devious gleam in his eye, "if I simple lop off its-"

Riko leapt to intervene. "You will not lop off its head, Dai."

Ren stepped in "I think we need a new game."

Dai spoke with enthusiasm, "Let's play ninja!"

Ren winced as Dai pulled on Aya's hair, then swallowed uncomfortable when Aya slugged Dai in the stomach.

"Blind man's bluff!" Riko suddenly exclaimed. "What do you think everyone? How about a game of blind man's bluff?"

Aya and Dai nodded enthusiastically, and Rei gave a reluctant, "all right," after carefully considering the issue.

Rei added shyly, " but _you_ must be the blind man," she added.

Riko almost protested but the three children started jumping up and down and squealing with delight. Her fate was sealed. Sighing she stood up and turned around so that Ren could fasten a scarf over her eyes.

"Can you see?" Dai demanded.

"No," Riko lied.

He turned to Ren with a grimace. "She can see. Add a second scarf."

"The indignity," Riko muttered, but nonetheless, she leaned down slightly so Ren could tie another scarf over her eyes.

"She's blind now!" Aya hooted.

Riko gave them all a sickly-sweet smile.

"All right now," Dai said clearly in charge. "You wait ten seconds so that we can take our places."

"Are you ready?" She asked after twenty seconds.

No response. That meant yes.

"Blind Man!" She called out.

"Bluff!" Came out in four voice in unison.

Riko frowned in concentration. One of the girls was definitely behind the sofa. She took a few baby steps to the right.

"Blind Man!"

"Bluff!" Followed, of course, by a few titters and chuckles.

"Blind M- OW!"

More hoots and squeals of laughter. Riko grunted as she rubbed her bruised shin.

"Blind Man!" She called , with considerably less enthusiasm.

"Bluff!"

The nursery was located on the second floor. Kakashi didn't often come up here. Kakashi simply didn't have much reason to visit this part of the house. Riko was probably in some corner with her mending-certainly not in the nursery like they said below.

As he approached the nursery door, the laughter increased, with a few squeals thrown in for good measure. The sounds brought a smile to Kakashi's face, and he turned when he reached the open doorway, and then-

He saw her.

_Her_.

Not Riko.

Her.

And yet it _was_ Riko.

She was blindfolded, smiling as she groped her hands towards the giggling children. He could only see the bottom half of her face, and that's when he knew.

There was only one other woman in the world for whom he'd seen only the bottom half of her face.

The smile was the same. The gamine little point at the end of her chin was the same. It was_ all_ the same.

She was the same woman in silver, the woman from the masquerade ball.

It suddenly made sense. Only twice in his life had he felt this inexplicable, almost mystical attraction to a woman. He'd thought it remarkable, to have found two, when in his heart he'd always believed there was only one perfect woman out there for him.

His heart had been right. There _was_ only one.

He searched for her for months. He'd pined for her even longer. And here she'd been right under his nose.

And she hadn't told him.

Did she understand what she'd put him through? How many hours he'd lain awake, feeling that he was betraying the lady in silver-the woman he'd dreamed of marrying-all because he was falling in love with a housemaid?

Dear God, it bordered on the absurd. He'd finally decided to let the lady in silver go. He was going to ask Riko to marry him, social consequences be damned.

And they were one and the same.

A strange roaring filled his head, as if two enormous seashells had been clapped to his ears, whistling, whirring, humming; and the air suddenly smelled a bit acrid and everything looked a little bit red, and-

Kakashi could not take his eyes off of her.

"Is something wrong?" Riko asked. All the children had gone silent, staring at Kakashi with open mouths and large eyes.

"Ren," he bit off, " will you please evacuate the room!"

"But-"

"Now!" He roared.

Ren had managed to clear the room out in record time.

"Kakashi?" Riko was saying, fumbling with the knot at the back of her head. "Kakashi?"

He shut the door. The click was so loud she jumped. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

End Note: I know another cliffie. But hey at least Kakashi found out who the lady in silver is, right? Review on the way out.


	31. Chapter 31

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 30:

He said nothing, just watched her as she tore at the scarf. He liked it that she was helpless. He didn't feel terribly kind and charitable at the moment.

"Do you have something you need to tell me?" He asked. His voice was controlled, but his hands were shaking.

She went still, so still that he would have sworn that he could see the heat rise from her body, Then she cleared her throat-an uncomfortable, awkward sort of sound-and went back to work on the knot. Her movements tightened her dress around her breast, but Kakashi felt not one speck of desire.

It was, he though ironically, the first time he _hadn't _felt desire for this woman, in either of her incarnations.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked. But her voice was hesitant.

Kakashi didn't move.

"Kakashi?"

"It's interesting to see you with a scarf tied around your head, Riko," he said softly.

Her hands dropped slowly to her sides.

"It's almost like a demi-mask, wouldn't you say?"

Her lips parted, and soft rush of air that crossed them was the room's only noise.

He walked towards her, slowly, inexorably, his footsteps loud enough so that she had to know he was stalking her. "I haven't been to a masquerade in many years," he said.

She knew. He could see it in her face, the way she held her mouth, tight at the corners, and yet still slightly open. She knew that he knew.

He hoped she was terrified.

He took another two steps towards her, then abruptly turned to the right, his arms brushing past her sleeve. "Were you ever going to tell me that we'd met before?"

Her mouth moved, but she didn't speak.

"Were you?" He asked, his voice low and controlled.

"No," she said, her voice wavering.

"Really?"

She didn't make a sound.

"Any particular reason?"

"It-it didn't see, pertinent."

He whirled around. "It didn't seem _pertinent_?" He snapped. "I fell in love with you two years ago, and it didn't seem pertinent?"

"Can I please remove the scarf?" she whispered.

"You can remain blind."

"Kakashi, I.."

"Like _I_ was blind this past month," he continued angrily. "Why don't you see how you like it?"

"You didn't fall in love with me two years ago," she said yanking at the too-tight scarf.

"How would you know? _You_ disappeared."

"I _had_ to disappear," she cried out. "I didn't have a choice."

"We always have choices," he said condescendingly. "We call it free will."

"That's easy for you to say," she snapped, tugging frantically at the blindfold. "You, who have everything! I had to- Oh!" With one wrenching movement, she somehow managed to yank down the scarves until they hung loosely around her neck.

Riko blinked against the sudden onslaught of light. Then she caught sight of Kakashi face and stumbled back a step.

His eye was on fire, burning with a rage, and yes, a hurt that she could barely comprehend. "It's good to see you, Riko," he said in a dangerously low voice. "If indeed that is your real name."

She nodded.

"It occurs to me," he said, a little too casually, "if you were at the masquerade, then you are not exactly of the servant class, are you?"

"I didn't have an invitation," she said hastily. "I was a fraud. A pretender. I had no right to be there."

"You lied to me. Through everything, all this, you lied to me."

"I had to," she whispered.

"Oh, please. What could possibly be so terrible that you must conceal your identity from _me_?"

Riko gulped. Here in Guy nursery, with him looming over her, she couldn't quite remember why she 'd decided not to tell him that she was the lady at the masquerade. Maybe she'd feared that he would want her to become his mistress. Which had happened anyway. Or maybe she hadn't said anything because by the time she'd realized that this wasn't going to be a chance meeting, that he wasn't about to let Riko-the-housemaid out of his life, it was too late. She'd gone too long without telling him, and she feared his rage. Which was exactly what had happened.

Proving her point. Of course, that was cold consolation as she stood across from him, watching his eyes go hot with anger and cold with disdain-all at the same time.

Maybe the truth-as unflattering as it might be-was that her pride had been stung. She'd been disappointed that he hadn't recognized her himself. If the night of the masquerade had been magical for him as it had been for her, shouldn't he known instantly who she was?

Two years she'd spent dreaming about him. Two years she'd seen his face every night in her mind. And yet when he'd seen her, he'd seen a stranger.

Or maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been any of those things. Maybe it was simpler than that. Maybe she'd just wanted to protect her heart. She didn't know why, but she'd felt a little safer, a little less exposed as an anonymous housemaid. If Kakashi had known who she was-or at least known that she'd been the woman at the masquerade-then he would have pursued her. Relentlessly.

Oh, he had certainly pursued her when he'd thought she'd been a maid. But it would have been different if he'd known the truth. Riko was sure of it. He wouldn't have perceived the class differences as being quite so great, and Riko would have lost an important barrier between them. Her social status, or lack thereof, had been a protective wall around her heart. She _couldn't_ get too close because, quite honestly, she couldn't get too close. A man such as Kakashi, would never marry a servant. Her dreams would never come true. Unlike a servant, the dreams of a noble could come true. And she'd known-every time it had been on the tip of her tongue to blurt out her secret she had known- that telling him the truth would lead straight to a broken heart.

It almost made Riko want to laugh. He heart couldn't possibly feel worse than it did now.

"I searched for you," he said, his low, intense voice cutting into her thoughts.

Her eyes widened, grew wet. "You did?" She whispered.

"For six bloody months," he cursed. "It was as if you fell right off the face of the planet."

"I had nowhere to go," she said, not sure why she was telling him that.

"You had _me_."

The words hung in the air, heavy and dark. Finally, Riko, propelled by some perverse sense of belated honesty, said, "I didn't know you searched for me. But-but-" She choked on the word, closing her eyes tightly against the pain of the moment.

"But what?"

She swallowed convulsively, and when she did open her eyes, she did not look at his face. "Even if I'd known you were looking," she said, hugging her arms to her body, "I wouldn't have let you find me."

"Was I that repulsive to you?"

"No!" She cried out, her eyes flying to his face. There was hurt there. He hid it well, but she knew him well. There was hurt in his eyes.

"No," she said trying to make her voice calm and even. "It wasn't that. It could never be that."

"Then what?"

"We're from different worlds, Kakashi. Even then I knew that there could be no future for us. And it would have been torture. To tease myself with a dream that couldn't come true! I couldn't do that."

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly.

She just stared at him, frozen into inaction.

"Tell me," he bit off. "Tell me who you are. Because you're no damned lady's maid, that's for certain."

"I'm exactly who I said I was," she said, then, at his murderous glare, hastily added, "Almost."

He advanced on her. "Who _are_ you?"

She backed up another step. "Riko Hamada."

" _Who are you?"_

"I've been a servant since I was fourteen."

"And who were you before that?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "A bastard."

"Whose bastard?"

"Does it matter?"

His stance grew more belligerent. "It matters to me."

Riko felt herself deflate. She hadn't expected him to ignore the duties of his birth and actually _marry_ someone like her, but she'd hoped he wouldn't care quite that much.

"Who were your parents?" Kakashi persisted.

"No one you know."

"Who were you parents?" He roared.

"Dai Hamada," She cried out.

He stood utterly still, not a muscle moving. He didn't even blink.

"I am nobleman's bastard," she said harshly, years of anger and resentment pouring forth. "My father was the master of the house and my mother was a lady's maid. Just as I am a lady's maid."

A heavy pause filled the air, and then Riko said in a low voice, "I won't be like my mother."

"And yet, if she'd behaved otherwise," he said, "you wouldn't be here to tell me about it."

"That's not the point."

Kakashi's hands, which had been fisted at his sides, began to twitch. "You lied to me," he said in a low voice.

"There was no need to tell you the truth."

"Who the hell are you to decide?" He exploded. "Poor little Kakashi, he can't handle the truth. He can't make up his own mind. He-"

"Kakashi?" She was looking at him oddly. Her eyes were concerned.

"I have to go," he muttered. "I can't see you right now."

"Why?" She asked, and he could see from her face that she instantly regretted the question.

"I am so angry right now," he said, each word a slow, staccato beat in the sentence, "that I don't know myself. I-" He looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He wanted to hurt her, he realized. No, he didn't want to hurt her. He would never want to hurt her. And yet…

And yet…

It was the first time in his life he'd felt so out of control. It scared him

"I have to go," he said again, and brushed roughly past her as he strode out the door.

Please Review.


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 31

Within an hour Riko had her bags packed. She didn't know what else to do. She was gripped-painfully gripped-by nervous energy, and she could not sit still. She poked her head out into the hall, which was blessedly vacant. She knew she was a coward , but she didn't want to have to say good-by to Gai's family. She might do something _really _stupid, like cry, and then she'd feel even worse.

Riko took a shaky breath and walked slowly down the stairs. She waited in the foyer for a moment to get her bearing together. Still clutching her bag in one hand, she pushed open the front door and descended the steps.

"Riko Hamada!"

Riko's stomach dropped right down to her ankles. Hisoka. How could she have forgotten?

Frozen into inaction, she looked around and up the stairs trying to figure out which way to flee. If she ran back into Gai's house, Hisoka would know where to find her, and if she took off on foot-

"Constable!" Hisoka shrieked. "I want a constable!"

Riko dropped her bag and took off running.

"Someone stop her!" Hisoka screamed. "Stop thief!"

Riko kept running, even though she knew if would make her look guilty. She ran with every last fiber in her muscles, with every gulp of air she could force into her lungs. She ran and she ran and she ran…

Until someone tackled her, thumping into her back and knocking her to the ground.

"I got her!" The man yelled. "I got her for you!"

Riko blinked and gasped at the pain. Her head had hit the pavement with a stunning blow, and the man who had caught her was practically sitting on her abdomen.

As she rode away to jail all Riko could think about was Kakashi would never known what had happen to her, and maybe that was for the best.

**A day later**

Kakashi gave a curt nod.

"_En garde!_"

Gai and Kakashi raised their right arms, twisting their wrists until their palms were up, foils gripped in their fingers.

"Is that new?" Gai suddenly asked, eyeing the handle of Kakashi foil with interest.

Kakashi cursed at the loss of his concentration. "Yes, it's new," he bit off.

Gai stepped back, completely losing his fencing posture. "Might I borrow it some time? I wouldn't mind seeing if-"

"Yes!" Kakashi snapped, barely resisting the urge to advance and lung that very second. "Will you get back _en garde_?"

Gai gave him a lopsided smile, and said. "As you wish."

They held still for one moment, and then Gai said, "Fence!"

Kakashi advanced immediately, lunging and attacking but Gai had always been particularly fleet of foot, and retreated carefully, meeting Kakashi's attack with an expert parry.

"You're in a bloody bad mood today," Gai said, lunging forward and just nearly catching Kakashi on the shoulder.

Kakashi stepped out of his way, lifting his blade to block the attack. "Yes well, I have had a bad week" –he advanced again, his foil stretched straight forward.

Gai sidestepped his attack neatly. "Nice riposte," he said, touching his forehead with the handle of his foil in a mock salute.

"Shut up and fence," Kakashi snapped.

Gai chuckled and advanced, swishing his blade this way and that, keeping Kakashi on the retreat. "It must be a woman," he said.

Kakashi blocked Gai's attack and quickly began his own advance. "None of your damned business."

"It's a woman," Gai said, smirking.

Kakashi lunged forward, the tip of his foil catching Gai on the collarbone. "Point," he grunted.

Gai gave a curt nod. "Touch for you." They walked back to the center of the room. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"_En garde_. Fence!"

This time Gai was the first to take the attack. "If you need some advice about woman…" he said, driving Kakashi back to the corner.

Kakashi raised his foil, blocking Gai's attack with enough force to send his friend stumbling backward. "If I need advice about woman," he returned, "the last person I'd go to would be _you_."

"You wound me," Gai said, regaining his balance. Gai sighed as he pushed up his mask. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and marry the girl?"

Kakashi just stared at him, his hand going limp around the handle of his sword. Was there a possibility Gai didn't know who they were talking about?

He removed his mask and looked into his friends dark eyes and nearly groaned. Gai knew. He didn't know how Gai knew, but he definitely knew. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Gai always knew everything.

"How did you know?" Kakashi finally asked.

One corner of Gai's mouth tilted up into a crooked smile. "About Riko? It's rather obvious."

"Gai, she's-"

"A maid? Who cares? What is going to happen to you if you marry her?" Gai asked with a devil-may-care shrug of his shoulders. "People you couldn't care less about will ostracize you? Hell, I wouldn't mind being ostracized by some of the people with whom I'm forced to socialize."

Kakashi shrugged dismissively. "I'd already decided I didn't care about all that," he said.

"Then what in the bloody hell is the problem?" Gai demanded.

"It's complicated."

"Nothing is ever as complicated as it is in one's mind."

Kakashi mulled that over, planting the tip of his foil against the floor and allowing the flexible blade to wiggle back and forth. "Do you remember the Thirds masquerade?" He asked.

Gai blinked at the unexpected question. "A few years ago? "

Kakashi nodded. "That's the one. Do you remember meeting a woman dressed in silver? You came upon us in the hall."

"Of course. You were rather taken with-" Gai's eyes suddenly bugged out. "That wasn't _Riko_?"

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Kakashi murmured, his every inflection screaming understatement.

"But.. How.."

"I don't know how she got there, but she's not a maid."

"She's not?"

"Well, she is a maid," Kakashi clarified, "but she's also the bastard daughter of Dai Hamada."

"And you knew all this?"

"No," Kakashi said, the word short staccato on his tongue. "I did not."

"Oh." Gai caught his lower lip between his teeth as he digested the meaning of his friend's short sentence. "I see." He stared at Kakashi. "What are you going to do?"

Kakashi's sword, whose blade had been wiggling back and forth as he pressed the tip against the floor, suddenly sprang straight and skittered out of his hand. He watched it dispassionately as it slid across the floor, and didn't look back up as he said, "That's a very good question."

He was still furious with Riko for her deception, but neither was he without blame. He shouldn't have demanded that Riko be his mistress. It certainly been his right to ask, but it had been her right to refuse. And once she had done so, he should have let her be.

Kakashi hadn't been brought up a bastard, and if her experience had been sufficiently wretched so that she refused to risk bearing a bastard herself-well, then, he should have respected that.

It he respected _her_, then he had to respect her beliefs. He shouldn't have been so flip with her, insisting that anything was possible, that she was free to make any choice her heart desired.

What now? He had already decided that he was prepared to brave social ostracism and marry her. The unrecognized bastard was slightly more acceptable than a servant, but only slightly. Konoha society might accept her if he forced them to,but they wouldn't go out of their way to be kind. He and Riko would most likely have to live quietly in the country.

But it took his heart less than a second to know a quiet life with Riko was far preferable to a punlic life without it matter that she was the woman from the masquerade? She'd lied to him about her identity, but he knew her soul. When they kissed, when they laughed, when they simple sat and talked-she had never feigned a moment.

The woman who could make his heart sing with a simple smile, the woman who could fill him with contentment just through the simple act of sitting by him while he read that was the real Riko.

And he loved her.

"You look as if you've reached a decison," Gai said quietly.

Kakashi eyed his friend thoughtfully. "I owe her few apologies," Kakashi said.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"She owes me several as well. More than several."

Kakashi could tell that his friend wanted to ask, what for, but to his credit, all he said was, "Are you willing to forgive her.

Kakashi nodded.

"Well I guess we should bail her out of jail, then."

"What?!" Kakashi asked in shock.

End Note: Please Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 32

It was cold. Really cold. And there was awful scurrying noise that definitely belonged to a small, four-legged creature. Or even worse, a large, four-legged creature. Or to be more precise, a large version of a small, four-legged creature. Rats. "Oh, God," Riko moaned. She didn't often take the Lord's name in vain, but now seemed as good a time as any to start. Maybe He would hear, and maybe He would smite the rats. Yes, that would do very nicely. A big jolt of lightening. Huge. Of biblical proportions. It could hit the plant spread little electrical tentacles around the globe, and sizzle all the rats dead.

It was a lovely dream. Right up there with the ones in which she found herself living happily ever after as Mrs. Kakashi Hatake.

Riko took a quick gasp as a sudden stab of pain pierced her heart. Of the two dreams, she feared the genocide of the rats might be more likely to come true.

She was on her own now. Well and truly on her own. She didn't know why this was so upsetting. In all truth, she'd always been on her own. Not since her mother died had she felt so lonely.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she could add hunger to her growing list of miseries.

And thrist. They hadn't even brought her so much as a sip of water. She was starting to have very strange fantasies about tea.

Riko let out a long, slow breath, trying to remember to breathe through her mouth when it came time to inhale. The stench was overwhelming. She'd been given a crude chamber pot to use for her bodily functions, but so far she'd been holding it in, trying to relieve herself with as little frequency as possible. The chamber pot had been emptied before it had been tossed in the cell, but it hadn't been cleaned, and in fact when Riko had picked it up it had been wet, causing her to drop it immediately as her entire body shuddered with revulsion.

"You have a visitor."

Riko jumped to her feet at the warden's gruff, unfriendly voice. Could Kakashi have found out where she was? Would he even wish to come to her aid? Did he-

"Well, well, well."

Hisoka. Riko's heart sank.

"Riko Hamada," she clucked, approaching the cell and holding a handkerchief to her noise, as if Riko were the sole cause of the stench. "I would never have guessed you would have the audacity to show your face in Konoha."

Riko clamped her mouth together in a mutinous line. She knew Hisoka wanted to get a rise out of her, and she refused to give her the satisfaction.

"Things aren't going well for you, I'm afraid," Hisoka continued, shaking her head in a parody of sympathy. She leaned forward and whispered, "The magistrate doesn't take very kindly to thieves."

Riko crossed her arms and stared stubbornly at the wall. If she so much looked at Hisoka, she probably wouldn't be able to restrain herself from lunging at her, and the metal bars of her cell were likely to do serious damage to her face.

"The shoe clips were bad enough," Hisoka said, tapping her chin with her forefinger, "but he grew so very angry when I informed him of the theft of my wedding ring."

"I didn't-" Riko caught herself before she yelled any more. That was exactly what Hisoka wanted.

"Didn't you?" Hisoka returned, smilingly slyly. She waggled her finger in the air. "I don't appear to be wearing it, and it's your word against mine."

Hisoka brushed her fingers against her temple, idly pushing back her hair. She looked directly at Riko and smiled. It was hard and hollow expression, and suddenly Riko had to know-

"Why do you hate me?" She whispered.

Hisoka did nothing but stare at her for a moment, and then she whispered, " Because he love you."

Riko was stunned into silence.

Hisoka's eyes grew impossibly brittle. "I will never forgive him for that."

Riko shook her head in disbelief. "He never loved me."

"He clothed you, he fed you." Hisoka's mouth tightened. "He forced me to live with you."

"That wasn't love," Riko said. "That was guilt. If he loved me he wouldn't have left me with _you_. He wasn't stupid; he had to have known how much you hated me. If he loved me he wouldn't have forgotten mw in his will. If he loved me-" She broke off, choking on her own voice.

Hisoka crossed her arms.

"If he loved me," Riko continued, "he might have take the time to talk to me. He might have asked me how my day went, or what I was studying, or did I enjoy my breakfast." She swallowed convulsively, turning away. It was too hard to look at Hisoka just then. "He never love me," she said quietly. "He didn't know how to love."

No words passed between the two woman for many minutes, and then Hisoka said, "He was punishing me."

Slowly, Riko turned back around.

"For not giving him an heir." Hisoka's hands began to shake. "He hated me for that."

Riko didn't know what to say. She didn't know if there was anything to say.

After a long moment, hisoka said. "At first I hated you because you were an insult to me. No woman should have to shelter her husband's bastard. I hated hearing your voice. I heated the fact that your eyes were his. I hated knowing you were in my house."

"It was my house, too," Riko said quietly.

"Yes," Hisoka replied. "I know. I hated that, too."

Riko turned quite sharply, looking Hisoka in the eye. "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?" She asked.

Hisoka shrugged. "I can't seem to stay away. There's something so lovely about seeing you in jail. I shall have to bathe for three hours straight to rid myself of the stench, but it's worth it."

"Then excuse me if I go sit in the corner and pretend to read a book," Riko spat out. "There nothing lovely about seeing _you_." She marched over to the wobbly three legged stool that was her cell's only piece of furniture and sat down, trying not to look as miserable as she felt. Hisoka had bested her, it was true, but her spirit had not been broken, and she refused to let Hisoka think otherwise.

She sat, arms crossed, her back to the cell opening, listening for sighs that Hisoka was leaving.

But Hisoka stayed. But whatever Hisoka had been about to say was cut off (_thankfully_-because Riko feared she might be moved to attempt murder if she had to listen to another word) by a commotion erupting around the corner.

"What the devil…?" Hisoka said, taking a few steps back and craning her neck for a better view.

And then Riko heard a familiar voice.

"Kakashi?" She whispered.

"What did you say?" Hisoka demanded.

But Riko had already jumped to her feet and had her face pressed up against the bars of her cell.

"I said," Kakashi boomed, " _let us pass!_"

"Kakashi!" riko yelled. She forgot that she didn't particularly want Kakashi to see her in such demeaning surroundings. She forgot that she had no future with him. All she could think was the he had come for her, and he was _here._

If Riko could have fit her head through the bars, she would have.

A rather sickening smack, obviously that of flesh against bone, echoed through the air, followed by a duller thud, most probably that of body against floor.

Running steps, and then…

"Kakashi!"

"Riko! My God, are you well?" His hands reached through the bars, cupping her cheeks. His lips found hers; the kiss was not one of passion but of terror and relief.

"Mr. Hatake?" Hisoka squeaked.

Riko just _loved_ that Hisoka, for whom position and power were everything, had just witnessed Riko being kissed by one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors. Of course, Riko was also rather glad to see Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled away, his reluctant hands trailing lightly across Riko's face as he drew back out of her cell. As he crossed his arms, he gave Hisoka a glare that Riko was convinced would scorch.

"What is going on here?" The magistrate demanded.

"This woman," Kakashi said, his loud, deep voice effectively blotting out all other attempts at an answer, "has accused my fiancée of theft."

"Fiancee?"

Riko just managed to snap her mouth closed, but even, so she had to clutch tightly on to the bars of her cell, because her legs had turned to instant water.

The magistrate paled once the word fiancée finally sunken in. It wouldn't do to upset the legendary Copy Ninja. "Guard release her at once."

End Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have one last update left but the story is slowly widing down. I am little sad but happy my story almost complete. Hope to hear from all of you. mnmonroe


	34. Chapter 34

Kakashi's Cinderella

Chapter 33:

Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER! I really hoped you have enjoyed this story. This is a bittersweet moment to finally be finished with a story that has taken so many hours of hard work.

"I'm sorry," Riko blurted out, the instant they enter Kakashi's home. For some reason they hadn't said anything during the walk home. They'd held hands, and Kakashi had brought her fingers to his lips, but they hadn't said anything.

Riko had been relieved. She hadn't been ready for words. It had been easy at the jail, with all the commotion and so many people, but now that they were alone…

She didn't know what to say.

Except, she supposed, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Kakashi replied, sitting beside her and taking her hands in his.

"No, I'm-" She suddenly smiled. "This is very silly."

"I love you," he said.

Her lips parted.

"I want to marry you," he said.

She stopped breathing.

"I don't care about your parents." He stared down at her, his dark eye meltingly in love.

Riko blinked. The tears in her eyes were growing fat and hot, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she was about to make a fool of herself by blubbering all over him. She managed to say his name, then she found herself completely lost from there.

Kakashi squeezed her hand. "When I thought about what it was in life I really needed-not what I wanted, but what I needed- the only thing that kept coming up was you"

"I-"

"No, let me finish," he said, his voice suspiciously hoarse. "I shouldn't have asked you to be my mistress. It wasn't right of me."

"Kakashi," she said softly, "what else would you have done? You thought me a servant. In a perfect world we could have married without prejudice, but this isn't a perfect world. Men like you don't marry-"

"Fine. I wasn't wrong to ask, then." He tried to smile. It came out lopsided. "I would have been a fool not to ask. I wanted you so badly, and I think I already loved you, and-"

"Kakashi, you don't have to-"

"Explain? Yes, I do. I should have never have pressed the issue once you refused my offer. It was unfair of me to ask, especially when we both knew that I would eventually be expected to marry. I would die before sharing you. How could I ask you to do the same?"

She reached out to brush an errant strand from his face. Jesus, was he crying? He couldn't remember the last time he cried. When his father had died, perhaps? Even then, his tears had fallen in private.

"There are so many reasons I love you," he said, each word emerging with careful precision. He knew that he had won her. She wasn't going to run away; she _would_ be his wife. But he still wanted this to be perfect. A man only got one shot at declaring himself to his true love; he didn't want to muck it up completely.

"But one of the things I love best," he continued, "is the fact that you know yourself. You know who you are, and what you value. You have principles, Riko, and you stick by them." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "That is so rare."

Her eyes were filling with tears, and all he wanted to do was hold her, but he knew he had to finish. So many words had been welling up inside of him, and all had to be said.

"And," he said, his voice dropping in volume, "you took the time to see _me_. To know me. Kakashi. Not The Copy Cat Ninja, but Kakashi.

She touched his cloth covered cheek. "You're the finest person I know. I adore your friends, but I love _you_."

He crushed her to him. He couldn't help it. He had to feel her in his arms, to reassure himself that she was there and that she would always be there. With him, by his side, until death did they part. It was strange, but he was driven by the oddest compulsion to hold her…just hold her.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured as he let go a bit.

"I'm glad too."

He touched her chin. His eyes never ldft hers, and she almost felt as if he'd touched those as well. And then, with the softest, most tender caress imaginable, he kissed her. Riko didn't just feel love; she felt revered.

"I should wait until Monday," he said, "but I don't want to."

"I don't wan't you to wait," she whispered.

"In my heart," he vowed, settling her against the quilts and pillows, "you are my wife."


	35. Chapter 35: Epilogue

Author's note: Hey everyone it's been awhile since I wrote this story. When I first decide to write this story I planned on the last chapter being the end. But due to so many request I have decide to write a short epilogue. Thanks for all your lovely reviews.

Epilogue:

They wed less than a fortnight later, in a chapel at Kakashi's family estate. It was a small, quiet ceremony, attended only by the closest of friends . Riko wore an exquisite kimono made of silk.

The ceremony concluded, there were no tears- well except for Akari and Gai, who had sniffled throughout. When the two were pronounced husband and wife, Riko lifted shining, love-misted eyes to her husband.

Kakashi, his eyes wickedly agleam, locked his bride into an all-encompassing embrace and proceeded to kiss her with thoroughly unabashed, breath-stealing ardor.

Oddly enough, it was Gai whose, brow quirked high in sardonic amusement, and loudly cleared his throat, causing them to reluctantly to break the seal of their lips.

A few months later (9 to be exact)

It was there in his chamber, in the immense four poster where Kakashi had made love to no other woman but his wife- the bed where he'd vowed his children would be born-that Riko strained and heaved and struggled to bring forth their firstborn child.

Her pains had come a few weeks early, a blessing Kakashi told himself, for she'd shown the effects of her pregnancy almost immediately. By her seventh month, she was...well, there was no delicate way to put it, positively huge. Of course, he assured her daily that she was the most beautiful creature he ever seen.

For she was.

From the outset, he taken his place at the head of the bed, much to the midwife's disapproval. He tried to make himself useful, whispering encouragement, wiping the sweat from her brow, when in truth he'd never felt so helpless in his life. Ah, but she was so brave, turning her cheek into his palm and teasing him between pains, as if to reassure him!

Riko's pains were almost constant now. Her back arched, and she gave a tiny little moan, the first she'd made. Her entire body quivered, and then he could only stare in mingled fear and fascination as a small head, silver as his own, came into view. A pair of narrow shoulders came next, a round little belly . And then...

"A boy!" came the midwife's cry. "Oh, a handsome wee one, he is!"

Riko immediately held out her arms. "Oh, let me hold him!"

Kakashi watched numbly as the midwife cleaned the slippery little body, wrapped him warmly, and pressed him into his mother's arms. Kakashi had risen to his feet. Riko pressed her lips against the babe's scalp and reached for Kakashi 's hand, beaming. He squeezed her fingers.

"Riko-"

All at once she gasped. "Oh my," she said weakly."

"Mrs. Ono-"

Mrs. Ono had already assessed the situation. Kakashi's face went ashen under his mask. " What?" he cried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The midwife thrust his son into his arms. "Here, my lord," she advised cheerfully. "It seems there be another one a-coming."

Clutching the small, squirming bundle that was his son, Kakashi dutifully did as he was told. He was still marveling when the midwife departed a short time later.

Riko latched on to his free hand and tugged him down beside her, her smile brilliant.

She laughed at his dazed state. "Kakashi, you're looking rather befuddled! Now come meet your daughter."

He swallowed and spoke the first thing that popped into his head. "My God," he said with a shake of his head, "when I said I wanted a houseful of children, I thought we'd be starting with one, not two..." He stared at the light brown head nestled into the crook of Riko's elbow and swallowed. "May I hold her?"

Rilo eased the other little bundle into his other arm. Holding both son and daughter, he lost his heart yet again... A tremor of emotion rushed through him, emotion that was unbearably sweet. He kissed four flailing, tiny fists- and then his wife's waiting lips.

Later, with the babes tucked snugly away in their cradles, he climbed into bed and carefully gathered his bride against his length.

Riko was on the verge of sleep when a sudden laugh rumbled beneath her ears.

She lifted her head from his chest. "What is it?" she murmured sleepily.

"I was just musing on what the last year has brought me. When I went to that stupid house party dreaming about a girl I hadn't seen in years. I found her that night and didn't even know all I saw was a maid in need. Fun to think of how much time I wasted look for my dream girl and all along she was right under my nose!"

"What, sir are you complaining?"

"Not at all." His arms engulfed her. He pressed his mouth against the curls at her temple. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you madly, in a way that makes me giddy with happiness, and rich in a way that has nothing to do with wealth."

Her throat grew achingly tight. "Oh, Kakashi," she whispered, "that's the way I love you too."

Their lips clung in a long, unbroken kiss. When it was over, he smiled crookedly.

"In truth, I have but one wish."

"And what is that?"

"That Gai and Akira find what we have found together."

Riko snuggled closer. " I daresay we are proof that love can be found in the most unexpected places."

" Do you think so?"

"I do. Despite the fact that Akira has vowed that no man will ever turn her head, something inside tells me that someday she will find a man who will sweep her from her feet and make her as happy as we are." She chuckled. "But your friend...why, I fear it's hopeless!"

"I know," Kakashi laughed. "I wonder if the woman exists who can tame such a rogue!"

"Well," Riko murmured, "we shall simply have to wait and see, shan't we..."

End notes: Review me hoping to hit the hundred mark.


End file.
